Leopard and Wolf2 School
by Joulez
Summary: The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The new term is going to be an interesting one...

**Disclaimer: -** I don't own anything, wish I did I'd be rich very rich. Nah I don't own anything never have done and never will do. It all belongs to the author JKR I think she did a fantastic set of books and she dissevers all the credit she gets.

**Authors Notes: **Well here is the start of the sequal to Leopard and Wolf, read and don't forget to Review.

**Reviewers: -**

**Sunnysparkles: **Well there isn't a lot of H/G stuff so it shouldn't be to bad for you just little bits here and there. Well here is the seqaul.

**Maurader-Magick33: **I shall say this now Harry wasn't moping around after Ginny he just needed advice and he sought after that advice. I kind of made it a bit like me I wont go and talk to a person if I like them without seeking advice soon. Well I also hope this is back up to par so to speak, and yes I already know the ending to this chapter is a bit crummy.

**Quills 'N Ink: **Well here is your more and thank you for the review.

**Chapter 1- School and DA**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were talking animatedly to each other as they entered the Great Hall for the start of the school year.

The four teens ambled over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Looking over to the Slytherin table at the sixth and above students Harry noticed they were mostly glaring at him and his friends.

Harry caught Malfoy's eye and they both glared at each other for five minutes before Malfoy made a cutting motion across his throat. Breaking his eye contact with the blonde Slytherin Harry turned back to face his friends who looked quiet worried.

"I don't trust Malfoy not to do anything to the younger ones," commented Harry quietly.

"What do you want to do about it?" asked Hermione before continuing, "I mean you cant trace him every time he leaves the classroom can you?"

"I think I should re-start the DA but have it twice a week," explained Harry.

"What about all the houses Quidditch practise?" asked Ron.

Sighing Harry answered, "Don't be too surprised if Dumbledore cancels it. But what I'm getting at is the younger years don't know enough to ward of danger I'm giving them a chance,"

"So when do you want to hold a DA meeting?" inquired Ginny.

"Hermione if you still have those coins set them for tomorrow night in the Room of Requirements," instructed Harry.

Hermione just nodded as the doors opened and Professor. McGonagall-transfiguration Professor- brought the first year students into the hall for the first time.

Coming to a stop all the students waited for the sorting hat to make its yearly song. The brim opened and the hat began;

"The school is divided,

but here are newbie's,

to stand together.

War has come,

And will be brought

To Hogwarts doors.

But I'll sort

You all again

So you can go

Your separate ways,

But remember choose

Your friends wisely.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where they are brave and courageous.

You might belong in Ravenclaw

Where smartness and learning is your key.

You might belong in Slytherin

If your are cunning and ambitious.

You might belong in Hufflepuff

If you are loyal and true.

So come up here and try me on,

And I will tell you where

You ought to be!"

The hall broke into a timid applause it was so unusual for the hat to be so blunt in getting its point across to the students.

Professor McGonagall un-scrolled the list of names and called them up to the stool to be sorted into their correct houses.

Twenty minutes later and all the new students had been sorted into their respective houses. 13 to Ravenclaw, only 6 to Hufflepuff, 10 to Slytherin and 13 to Gryffindor.

Again Harry noticed that Malfoy looked quiet pleased at the new Slytherin's and the first years started to look quiet intimidated by the stare.

Standing up Dumbledore cleared his throat and began the start of term announcements, "Welcome old and new students I have a few announcements to make. Firstly I know the fourth year and above students will know our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor but for those of you who don't would you please welcome Professor. R. J. Lupin," a round of applause echoed through out the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table was the loudest, as it settled back down Dumbledore continued, "Most students know that Professor. Lupin is a werewolf and I will forewarn you all anyone saying anything or taking any actions against him will be dealt with severally. Secondly due to the fact that Voldemort is back some Hogsmeade trips may be cancelled and I regretfully have to say there will be no Quidditch this year. Lastly please tuck in."

The tables were filled with food of every kind. The chatter mostly revolved around the cancellation of the Quidditch season.

"I can't believe he cancelled Quidditch!" exclaimed Ron annoyed.

"Ron he had no choice," replied Harry.

"He had every choice he just chose not to hold it," countered Ron.

"Ron Tom is still out there," began Harry, "Hoe do you think Dumbledore would feel if one house was outside training and Tom showed up?"

Grumbling Ron answered, "He would probably feel guilty for not taking precautions against him,"

"Exactly. Hermione how you doing with them coins?" asked Harry.

Hermione had been sitting with the coin in her lap trying to re-programme it so everyone would see the time and date so she was startled out of her programming by Harry.

"Nearly done give me five more minutes," answered Hermione trying to slow her heart beat.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump," apologized Harry, "Just tell us when you are done,"

"Will do, oh save us some food will you?" asked Hermione bending back over the coin again.

Shaking his head Harry grabbed her plate and piled potatoes, fish, Yorkshire pudding, and vegetables on to it before setting it down in her place.

Five minutes later Hermione looked up from her lap and she had a triumphant look on her face.

"Done!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Good now eat," instructed Harry.

As Hermione dug into her food, Harry scanned the hall to see which DA members had kept hold of their coins. It seemed the majority of them had hidden it within their robes some turned around to Harry and nodded.

* * *

The next night Harry was inside the Room of Requirement setting up for the DA club, he was going to explain a little of his powers and then put a suggestion to them all.

The door opened and Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean walked in talking quiet loudly. Harry was quiet surprised to see the twins there as they had left the school last year.

"Hi Harry how you doing?" asked George.

"Very well, how did you both get in to the castle without a teacher knowing?" questioned Harry suspiciously.

"Harry just because we gave you the Marauders map doesn't mean we don't remember it," answered Fred.

Nodding George added, "Thanks to Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs we will always know the way in,"

Eyes flashing dangerously Harry replied, "Never say the name Wormtail again whilst in my company other wise I will kick you out straight away!"

"Okay keep your hair on mate," replied Fred.

"Do you know the Marauder then?" asked George totally ignoring Harry's warning.

Sighing Harry answered, "Stay after I'll talk then."

The twins looked as though Christmas had come early. Harry went back to the centre of the room and thought of a stage.

Suddenly a stage appeared in the centre of the room, jumping up on to the stage Harry cast shield charm around it, people could pass through it but spell, charms, hexes and cursers could not.

A hour later the room was full of all the DA members. Taking a deep breath Harry jumped up on to the stage, and the talking died and all attention was focused on him.

"Right you all know why you are here," began Harry calmly, "but only a few have actually faced a Death Eater, Dementor or even a werewolf on a full moon. Some haven't even seen that especially the younger years, now what I am about to suggest may surprise you; I want a list of all the first through to fourth years no exception,"

"Why?" called Ernie Macmillan a sixth year Hufflepuff.

"Because everyone deserves a chance to make their own minds up and not be intimidated by idiots like Malfoy," explained Harry, "I also have a few new tricks up my sleeves."

Harry showed one of his animagus forms-Silver- he explained his use of wandless magic and only told them about his air elemental he didn't elaborate on his power.

He never told them about where he trained or the Prophecy or the fact that he had spent the summer at Professor. Lupin's or that he had gone Death Eater hunting.

Eight o clock rolled round and Harry sent them off with a promise that training would start in the next lesson. After everyone left Harry turned to face Fred and George.

"What do you want to know?" asked Harry.

"Do we know the Marauders since you seem to know them as well?" asked Fred and George simultaneously.

Sighing Harry nodded getting up he beckoned the twins to follow him. They moved through the castle silently, luckily they didn't meet anyone. Finally Harry stopped at the entrance to Remus' rooms tapping on the side of the portrait he waited for Remus to open up.

"Harry, Fred, George what are you doing here?" asked Remus seeing who it was.

"Can we come in?" asked Harry.

"Sure," answered Remus stepping aside.

The trio stepped into the rooms and went and sat down whilst they waited for Remus to close the door.

"Someone care to explain to me what is going on?" asked Remus confused.

Sighing Harry answered, "Fred, George meet the last remaining Marauder."

Fred and George looked like two dears caught in headlight of a car that was coming straight towards them, whilst comprehension dawned on Remus face.

"That explains a few things," commented Remus.

"Which one are you?" asked George whilst Fred still sat there staring.

"Moony," answered Remus.

"Who are Padfoot, Prongs, and Worm-"

"Don't finish that name," answered Harry before answering the question, "Padfoot was Sirius and Prongs was my dad- James,"

"Who is the other one?" asked Fred, after managing to get his throat unstuck.

Harry's face darkened as he answered, "Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Tom Riddles right hand man and traitor,"

"Oh mate we're..." began George.

"Sorry we..." added Fred.

"Didn't know," finished George.

"Well now you know can we all get some rest, I have classes to teach and Harry had classes to go to tomorrow," asked Remus.

Saying bye to Remus the three of them left his quarters and Harry went back to Gryffindor tower whilst the twins headed home.

**Spoiler for chapter 2**

**Possession, fighting, talking!**


	2. Chapter 2 Possession, Fighting!

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The new term is going to be an interesting one...

**Authors Notes: **Wow has it been a long time since I last updated or what? I will apologize for the lack of updating first it was writers block, then just the other day I went for another interview for a job and that has kept we away from the computer but I am here now and will try to update as often as I can.

**Reviewers: -**

**Sarahlouhardy: **No she hasn't already done it, but I also hope she does as well, give Remus a bit of the limelight hey. Thank you for the review it means a lot.

**Sunnysparkles: **Yeah sorry about that I uploaded it wrong even I couldn't get it to work so I re-uploaded it and ta da you got a story. Thank you for the review I'm glad you like it and still like it.

**TekNthzpn: **Well I couldn't just leave you all hanging around on the last one and not write a sequel I had actually only planned one fic so I was shocked that I could do a two part fic.

**26E4U** Okay I'm off my lazy bum, hey how did you know I was lazy? Here is your second chapter. Okay I think there is enough emotion in this one; did you read my first one first?

**Andromeda's kitty: **Here is your update thank you for the review.

**Chapter 2- Possession, Fighting!**

September faded into October and soon everyone was preparing for the Halloween feast in a weeks time.

Harry was now teaching two DA classes on a Monday evening-for the existing members and then one of a Friday evening for the new younger years.

So far Malfoy hadn't attempted to approach any first years from other houses. Most Slytherin first years were already intimidated by Malfoy into agreeing that Voldemort was right about muggle-borns.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had tried several times to approach the Slytherin's but there always seemed to be Malfoy or one of the other sixth year with them as though they were protecting them.

With no Quidditch season that school year meant more free time. Hermione and Ron would sometimes go off around the castle together using their prefect status to their advantage. Harry would alternate between spending time with Ginny or Remus or going out into the school grounds and practising his elemental magic.

Tuesday evening found Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sitting in the common room working on homework. Harry was pacing back and forth, with a thoughtful look on his face, in front of the boys staircase. Ever since they had received the _Daily Prophet _that morning claiming Fudge was being controlled by Voldemort and he should never have left his post, Harry had been restless.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Hermione quietly.

Shrugging Ron answered, "He would say if he wanted us to know, leave him be,"

"Ron how can you say that?" questioned Hermione before going on a tirade, "Harry is our friend-_best _friend- Ron and if something is upsetting him it is our job to find out what and help him!"

"Woah calm down Hermione," replied Ron, "I only meant that if he wanted to talk he would, you know how he is if you push him,"

"Um... guys," interrupted Ginny.

"What is it Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Harry just left," answered Ginny.

The two looked behind then and sure enough Harry wasn't there, turning back to Ginny they had questioning looks on their faces.

Sighing Ginny commented, "He's gone to see Remus he said he shouldn't be to long."

Sure enough Harry was making his way to the DADA where he knew that Remus would still be. He needed to talk and the only person he really wanted to talk to was Sirius but Sirius wasn't there and the only other person he wanted to talk to was Remus.

Harry came to the DADA classroom a few minutes later knocking he pushed the door open and stepped in and closed the door behind him self.

"Harry what can I do for you?" asked Remus.

"I need to talk to you," answered Harry.

"Of course, what about?" inquired Remus.

Sighing Harry sat on a desk and replied, "I was possessed by Tom,"

"What!?" asked Remus taken aback.

"I said I was possessed," answered Harry.

"Okay when was this? Why didn't you say anything before now?" questioned Remus concerned.

Sighing again Harry launched into an explanation, "Sirius had just fallen through the Veil, I went after Bellatrix. I got to the atrium and she was taunting me I tried to curse her but it didn't work, she suddenly disappeared and then Tom and Dumbledore appeared they began duelling," Harry took a breath and then continued, "I cant remember what was said but suddenly there was pain-so much pain-I could feel darkness, fear, pain, and anger. He tried to get Dumbledore to kill me it was the first time I agreed with him-Tom-and I thought I'd see Sirius again and then the pain left I couldn't feel any darkness, fear, pain or anger. Tom couldn't stand the feeling of love."

There was a deadly silence in the classroom after Harry had finished talking, but the thought of not telling anyone had lifted and he felt better for it.

Breaking the silence Remus commented, "You went through all of that after Sirius fell,"

"Yes," answered Harry nodding, "I not only had Tom in me but I felt his emotions,"

"Harry you aren't to do anything daft," warned Remus.

"Did you know he is scared? Scared of the wizarding world abandoning him like his dad," replied Harry absently.

"I take it then you think you know how you want to destroy him?" asked Remus.

Shaking his head Harry answered, "No not yet."

Again silence hung in the air until a distant clock chimed at the hour making them both jump.

"I should go, the others will be worried," commented Harry.

"Right if you need to talk again you know where I am," replied Remus.

"Okay bye Remus," responded Harry.

His friends didn't try to get him to talk when he arrived back at Gryffindor tower, they just sat with him and talked about other subjects.

* * *

**DreamSequence**

_The Death Eaters were all waiting in the main hall in Riddle Mansion; they were talking quietly amongst themselves waiting for their master to turn up._

_None of them knew that Voldemort was actually in the room disguised as a snake; he slithered over to some of the younger recruits and caught part of their conversation._

"_I doubt our Master can get onto Hogwarts grounds without being detected," commented a man._

_Gasping the woman on his left replied, "Don't ever doubt our Master Stewart he is a great wizard and deserves respect,"_

"_You can't honestly believe he will accomplish everything he says," added Stewart._

_The snake slithered out of the room and changed back to Voldemort his eyes were glowing red with anger._

_He used a small amount of wandless magic to blow the doors off the hinges and he strode in. The hall was a deathly silence and some Death Eaters bowed before standing back up straight again._

"_I know someone who does not believe in my abilities," began Voldemort dangerously quietly, "I want that person to stand foreword."_

_No one moved but a muttering broke out amongst them which enraged Voldemort even more._

"_SHUT UP" screamed Voldemort, "I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYONE DOUBTING MY ABLITIES I AM THE GREATEST WIZARD AROUND!"_

_A snort was heard from the back row of Death Eaters. Stepping into the crowd Voldemort literally sniffed out the person._

"_You have something to say Williamson?" questioned Voldemort._

"_No my Lord," answered Stewart trembling slightly._

"_I heard you Williamson," retorted Voldemort leaning into his ear, "You are a traitor,"_

"_No I-"_

(**A/N: There is a little graphic neck braking in the next paragraph if you don't like it please go to where Voldemort is speaking again. You have been warned!)**

_But his sentence was cut off as a hand was wrapped around his neck squeezing the very life out of him. He began gasping for air and began struggling until an audible 'CRACK' was heard and he fell to the floor like a rag doll; dead._

_Turing around Voldemort shouted, "ANYONE EVER DOUBTING ME AGAIN I WILL TURN YOU INTO MUGGLES AND THEN I SHALL KILL YOU SLOWLY!"_

_Harry stepped out from the shadows where he had been watching everything._

"_You're afraid," Harry said stepping into the light._

"_Potter!" spat Voldemort._

"_I'm so glad you remember me," replied Harry, "So because I am here why don't you just give yourself up?"_

"_I WILL KILL YOU BOY!" roared Voldemort, "BE PREPARED POTTER HALLOWEEN IS AFTER ALL AN ANNIVERSARY!"_

_Voldemort began blocking his mind and Harry felt himself being pushed from the mind and began waking up._

**EndDreamSequence**

Harry sat bolt up in bed with the four other boys watching him in slight fear, sighing Harry relaxed back into his bed before throwing back the covers and began getting dressed.

"What you all staring at?" asked Harry curiously.

"You angered you-know-who," whispered Neville.

"So?" asked Harry, "And say Tom if you cant say Voldemort,"

"So bloody hell Harry you can't go around doing that," added Seamus, whilst Dean nodded.

"Let me tell you something Seamus," began Harry irritated, "Don't ever tell me what I can and can not do with Tom Marvalo Riddle!"

Harry turned around and strode into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Ron just laughed at the dumb struck looks on the other three faces.

They didn't have to worry about classes as it was Saturday 31st October-Halloween.

They day went by quiet smoothly although Harry couldn't stop wondering what Voldemort had planned for him.

The four friends were sat at the Gryffindor table at the feast that night in high spirits Harry was finally feeling more settled as Voldemort hadn't tried anything yet.

"It's a shame Remus had to miss the feast," commented Harry glancing at the empty teacher's seat.

"Didn't he want any company?" asked Ginny quietly.

"He didn't want me to miss the feast," answered Harry.

Just as Ginny was going to reply there was a crash behind them. Turning around they saw a first year Hufflepuff on the floor books scattered every where.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry getting up from his seat and kneeling besides the Hufflepuff girl.

"Yes, I just tripped over," answered the girl monotone.

The two gathered the books up, then stood up Harry handed them over. The girl held out her hand for a handshake to say 'thanks'.

Not thinking anything was wrong Harry took the girls hand and shook it, pulling away there was a scrap piece of paper in his hand. Harry stuffed the rubbish in his pocket and took his seat besides Ginny again.

"Well that was weird, she didn't even giver her name," commented Harry confused.

"What was on the paper?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing its just rub..." his sentence died as he disappeared.

"HARRY!" shouted Hermione panicked,

The hall fell silent at the sixth years shout; even the teachers stopped talking to have a look at the commotion at Gryffindor table.

Ginny turned in her seat to see the Hufflepuff first year girl passed out in her seat. Replaying the scene quickly in her head Ginny realized that the girl was under the _Imperious_ curse and the paper was a portkey.

Jumping up Ginny addressed the teacher, "Professors Harry has been portkeyed to T-Tom,"

"Who gave him the portkey Miss. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Hufflepuff first year who has passed out," answered Ginny pointing out the girl.

"Right I want Miss. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger and Miss. Martin in my office straight away. The rest of you are to go back to your common rooms and do not attempt to send any letters all owl post will be suspended till we find out where Voldemort is," instructed Dumbledore.

The hall burst into loud chattering about what had happened. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione pushed through the crowd to the Hufflepuff table and grabbed the first year and carried her to the headmaster's office.

"Chocolate Frogs!" Hermione said as they reached the gargoyle.

The three friends stepped on to the revolving stair case. Ron was holding the still unconscious girl in his arms. They entered the office to see Professors. Dumbledore, and Snape as well as Madam Pomfrey the school matron.

"Ah please come in and sit," instructed Dumbledore.

"Please Professor how are we going to get Harry back?" asked Hermione.

"Miss. Granger I will answer that momentarily but first lets re-awaken Miss Martin," answered Dumbledore.

Ron placed her on the conjured sofa and then went over to sit besides Hermione, if truth be told he was angry with the girl for getting them into this situation. Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and checked her over.

"Albus this girl has Dark magic riddled all over he body. Several _Crucio _cursers as well as a very strong _Imperious _curse that is still on her," explained Madam Pomfrey incuriously.

"Please bring her round and I will try to help her through it," replied Dumbledore.

"Very well. _Ennervate," _responded Pomfrey.

The girl came to but there was still the blissful emptiness inside her head.

"Miss. Martin listen to my voice," began Dumbledore, "don't listen to the voice in you head, listen to me. You need to disobey the voice you have to take back your control."

_Take your wand and curse them, curse them all, _said the voice in the girls head, _curse them._

**(A/N: Bold is the girls thoughts the none bold things are the imperious curserers voice)**

**_No, _**thought Miss. Martin quietly.

_What did you say? _Questioned the voice.

**_I won't._**

"Gillian you need to fight it, fight through the voice," encouraged Dumbledore seeing the young girl finally fighting.

_Curse them!_

_**No.**_

_Yes!_

_**No**_

_Curse them!_

_**NO!**_

_CURSE THEM!_

_**NO!**_

Gillian half raised her wand but before she cast, the voice in her head left and she blinked a couple of times to gain her bearings before looking around the room and realized she was in the headmasters office.

"Professor. Dumbledore what is going on?" asked Hermione.

Smiling Dumbledore answered, "A first year student just broke the _Imperious _curse for her self,"

"C-C-Curse?" asked Gillian quietly.

"Yes Miss. Martin a dark curse was cast upon you so you would do anything they wished," answered Snape.

A memory flashed before he eyes; she was giving Harry Potter a portkey so he would go to the Dark Lord.

"Is Harry Potter still here?" asked Gillian around the lump in her throat and dreading the answer all at the same time.

"No Gillian, Harry stuffed the paper into his pocket," answered Ginny, "he got portkeyed away two minutes after you had sat down,"

"I'm sorry," apologized Gillian.

Gillian sat back on the seat heavily and burst into tears, _what have I done? _Thought Gillian, _I just sent the-boy-who-lived to the most feared wizard of all time, I'm sure to be expelled for sure._

"Professor what is going to happen to Gillian?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing for now we need to find Harry," answered Dumbledore, "Severus you know where Tom goes see if you can find him or Harry. Poppy please take Miss. Martin to the hospital wing give her a dreamless sleep and a calming potion. Miss. Weasley I know it is a full moon and Remus will be in his wolf form-I assure you he is completely safe- bring him here or stay with him. Mr Weasley and Miss. Granger go to Hagrid explain what has happened get him to search Hogsmeade for any suspicious behaviour get him to search quiet thoroughly we don't know where Tom is but we need to know."

Everyone piled out of the office and went and completed their set task. Back in the office Dumbledore was concerned.

"Please let Harry be alright," whispered Dumbledore.

Seeing his masters distress Fawkes flew from his perch and sat on Dumbledore's shoulder trilling quietly trying to comfort him.

**Meanwhile...**

Harry landed on the grass with a bit of a crash, standing up he dusted himself off when he heard a high pitched laugh, the laugh that had haunted many of his nightmares the laugh of Lord Voldemort himself.

"We meet again Potter but this time you won't be leaving me alive," mocked Voldemort.

"Tom show your self," called Harry, "Or are you to scared?"

A flash of bright green light covered the area it was so bright Harry had to shield his eyes once the light died away Voldemort was stood in front of the-boy-who-lived sneering down at the boy who had become a nuisance to him over the years.

"Scared, how dare you suggest such a thing?" spat Voldemort.

"I wasn't suggesting it Tom when you possessed me I felt it," retorted Harry recklessly.

"_CRUCIO!" _shouted Voldemort.

Harry quickly erected a shield around himself and the curse bounced of it and dissipated into the air.

"Is that all you got?" asked Harry sardonically.

"Of course not," answered Voldemort smirking.

Harry didn't see the other Death Eater enter his shield until he felt himself get bound up by the feet, he fell to the floor struggling to get his feet unbound whilst keeping his shield up.

Twisting around Harry conjured a fireball and threw it, "You are a sneaky bastard Tom!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shouted Voldemort, "MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT!"

Untying his legs Harry responded, "No your name is Tom Marvalo Riddle."

Voldemort cast curse after curse at Harry's shield. He started smiling when the shield started to flicker meaning it was starting to weaken.

Harry knew he was going to be in trouble if his shield came down, he knew he wasn't ready to face Tom yet and if he did he would die. Harry was sure with the next hit his shield would come down and it did.

"Now you are mine," taunted Voldemort, "_CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"_

Harry fell to the floor in agony his muscles were spasmings causing him to twitch and his organs were cramping, the blood flow in his body was slowing down and darkness was beginning to creep into his vision.

"Shame you didn't remember to hold onto that portkey," mocked Voldemort.

_Of course, _thought Harry through his pain, holding out his hand he thought _Accio portkey._ It worked the scrap of paper came rolling over the grass grabbing hold he felt the usual tug and he was gone but not before he heard Tom shout.

"NO! I'LL GET YOU POTTER. YOU MAY BE AT SCHOOL BUT YOU ARE NOT SAFE!"

* * *

Morning had come and there was still no sign of Harry. Ginny had stayed with Remus for the rest of the night she had even covered him with a blanket so that he kept some decency when he woke up and found himself transformed back to human.

"Ginny?" asked Remus hoarsely.

"Professor thank Merlin. Did you understand my message last night?" answered Ginny.

"Something about Harry not here?" suggested Remus.

So Ginny explained the whole thing again to him this time in a little more detail and not leaving anything out.

"And no one knows where he is?" asked Remus after Ginny had finished explaining.

"No Professor. Snape came back but nothing he told us helped," answered Ginny.

Nodding Remus replied, "Right that makes sense. Come on,"

"Where to Remus everywhere has been searched?" asked Ginny.

"When a portkey is designed it has to have two places its destination and starting point. Once used to go to its destination it becomes deactivated until someone touches it again you don't search for Harry he'll come to us," explained Remus.

Beaming at the simplicity of it Ginny turned and headed out of Remus' rooms. The two made it down to the Great Hall just as something landed on the stone floor with a 'THUMP'.

Both of them rushed forwards and fell to their knees. Remus grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder to support him upwards.

"Harry can you hear me?" asked Remus holding him steady.

"Remus... I... Tom..." gasped Harry trembling.

"You aren't making any sense," answered Remus.

"_Crucio_... four... times..." gasped Harry, falling against Remus unconscious.

Quickly Remus put an arm under Harry's knees and behind his head and then he picked him up and rushed out of the hall and down to the infirmary. Ginny was following them quickly with so much worry in her heart she was silently crying.

Bursting into the infirmary Remus shouted, "POPPY!"

Poppy Pomfrey Hogwarts school matron was stacking up glass phials of pain relief and Dreamless sleep potions when she heard her name being called that loud it made her jump.

"What is goi- oh my is that Harry?" asked Poppy leaving her stores and entering the ward.

"Yes he arrived a few minutes ago," answered Remus settling Harry down on a bed, "He said he had four _Crucio _cursers placed upon him,"

"Four!?" asked Poppy shocked.

Nodding Remus answered, "Yes please just help him,"

Nodding Poppy put her professional mask in pace then set to work. It took her ten minutes for her to check him over then try to heal him. In that ten minutes Remus had moved so he as sitting in a chair besides Harry and Ginny had left and told the others.

"Right he's sleeping now," commented Poppy.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Remus.

"He should be fine, but his magic reserves are a bit low nothing to worry about. He also has slight rope burn on his ankles," explained Poppy, "Now I have to go and tell Albus,"

"Okay and thank you," replied Remus.

Poppy left the hospital wing to go and see the headmaster.

Getting up Remus perched on the edge of the bed and just watched Harry's face for a few minutes before speaking.

"You must have done really well to face Voldemort," began Remus, "admittedly it shouldn't have happened. Ginny told me you was gone and I was so worried you have a habit of making people worry you know that. Harry you'll get through this and then see how much you'd lose if you ever went off before you were ready. For now though you just rest and I'll watch over you as you sleep. Kind of like you own werewolf guard."

Getting up Remus took the bed opposite Harry and fell to sleep as soon as his head hit the rather lumpy pillow. He never saw Harry crack open his eye and smile at him before he drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

Over the last week or so Harry was confined to the hospital wing. He had been told what had happened wit the girl-Gillian-after she had sat down. Harry had said he didn't blame her but Gillian had been released before Harry had woken up and she was avoiding him at all costs.

He had a small stream of visitors from his friends and Remus to some teachers and students from other houses.

The after effects of the _Crucio _cursers had left Harry trembling for three days but he had been told it was normal and was just his muscles spasmings every now and then.

His magical reserves had replenished themselves but he wasn't to over do it he was just to train himself back to his original level.

Harry was currently reading the _Daily Prophet_ it was saying something about him and theories on him becoming the next Dark Lord and that was why he wanted you-know-who dead.

The hospital wing doors opened and a nervous looking first year girl entered. Looking over the newspaper he recognised her as the Hufflepuff-book-dropper.

"Who are you?" asked Harry kindly, folding up the paper then banishing it to the bin.

"Um... Gillian Martin," answered Gillian.

"Well Gillian what can I do for you?" asked Harry cringing as he thought, _I sound way to much like Remus._

"I came to apologize," replied Gillian, "I'm sorry,"

"What for _you _didn't do anything?" asked Harry.

"I sent... the-boy-who-lived... to you-know-who..." sobbed Gillian bursting into tears.

Harry felt really awkward, killing Death Eaters and facing Voldemort he could handle, eleven year old crying girls not a clue.

Working on his gut instinct Harry got out of bed and went over and hugged her. He guided her over to his bed and sat her down.

Fifteen minutes later and Gillian's cries had subsided to sniffles; pulling away he noticed a faint blush on the young girl's cheeks.

"You didn't send me anywhere Gillian you were under the _Imperious _curse do you know how that curse works?" asked Harry.

"No," sniffed Gillian.

"Well the person who casts it has complete control over the other person. They can make them do anything and sometimes you wouldn't even know you were doing it. More smarter and powerful witches and wizards have fallen foul of the _Imperious _curse so I do not blame you," explained Harry.

"I remember the person saying you would die," put in Gillian.

"I can't die if I don't want to," replied Harry, "If you fear that anyone has cast a dark spell on you again go straight to Professor. Dumbledore. Don't come to me because you could unwillingly hurt me,"

"Okay I will do. Thank you for not hating me Harry," thanked Gillian getting off the bed.

"No problem I'll see you in the Great hall soon," called Harry.

Gillian waved then left the infirmary in higher sprits. Harry sank back against his pillows feeling sleepy again.

He closed his eyes and rested, knowing exactly what to do to destroy Voldemort once and for all, all he needed was a little bit of time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: -**

**Promises**

**Peace**

**Teaching**


	3. Chapter 3 Promise, Peace, and Teach!

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The new term is going to be an interesting one...

**Authors Notes: **Well here is the next chapter up earlier than I thought I spent the whole of Saturday just writing it for all my reviewers.

**Reviewers: -**

**Makotochi: **Thank you, I thought something should happen just to bring to war a little closer to home so to speak. Thank you for the review.

**Athenakitty: **Hmm.. you ask a lot of questions. Firstly I think I should say that maybe they will find a way to keep Draco in check. Animagus forms I must say I totally forgot I could add that, thank you. Of course to your last question I cant answer it would give to much away. Thank you for the review.

**Chapter 3- Promise, Peace, and Teach!**

It was two week after Harry had be released from the hospital wing and the school seemed to be in an up roar.

Apparently Seamus had accidentally let slip that Harry could talk to Voldemort through his mind. That didn't settle to well with the school some students turned on him saying he was acting on the Dark Lords wishes.

The only people that had remained loyal to him and not believe the rumours were his close friends, teachers, and the DA.

After Gillian was put under the _Imperious _Harry had asked her to join the DA on the Friday class. Gillian had accepted straight away and she was coming along in leap and bounds, and Harry couldn't be more pleased with her progress.

Harry was walking through an empty corridor heading back to Gryffindor tower after spending the evening talking to Remus. Harry had confessed that he had heard what Remus had said to him.

The sound of a cloak stopped him in his tacks, turning around he didn't see anyone or anything. Shaking it off to just a ghost passing through one of the walls Harry turned back and carried on walking.

A few minutes later he heard the sound again, throwing out his senses he picked up the Dark Mark which was strange since Snape wouldn't walk this corridor at this time of night and none of the students had the Mark-he had checked them over at dinner that night-.

Turning around Harry called, "WHOEVER IS FOLLOWING ME SHOW YOURSELVES OR YOU WILL GET HURT!"

No one answered a silence was all around, sighing Harry turned back around and came face to face with three hooded Slytherin's.

They grabbed him-not giving him time to defend himself-and rammed him against the stone wall, he couldn't tell who they were as they hadn't spoken yet and they were wearing dark hooded tops that dropped over their faces.

"Who are you?" asked Harry struggling against the two thugs grips.

"Come now Potter surely you haven't forgotten your arch-nemesis all ready?" mocked Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry angrily.

"Well done," taunted Malfoy stepping right up close to him, "I promised you I'd get you Potter now there is no one here to see it or to help you."

Malfoy rammed his fist into Harry's stomach winding him quietly badly.

"You... resorted to... fighting as... a muggle..." gasped Harry doubled over.

"I fight as I've been told to," retorted Malfoy, "You will get your comeuppance tonight then I shall be rewarded."

Again Malfoy rammed a fist into Harry this time punching his face. Harry felt his lip burst open and his head smashed against the wall behind him and he felt a bruise form.

Malfoy went to hit him again but Harry had managed to break free from the grip that Crabbe and Goyle had him in and was now holding a shield around himself.

"You to scared to face me?" laughed Malfoy.

Losing his patients Harry conjured a fireball in his right hand, dropping his shield he threw the fireball an inch from the side of Malfoy's head and it went into the wall.

Screaming in terror Malfoy shouted, "YOU'VE SET MY HAIR ON FIRE!"

"Well I'll cool you off then," replied Harry raising his hand again he whispered, "_Aqua!"_

Malfoy was drenched in freezing cold water and he ran off down the corridor with his henchmen following him they were all scared out of their wits.

"Swine," muttered Harry.

He felt the back of his head a rush of pain filled his head as his hand brushed over his lump. Flinching he pulled hi hand away and started on hi way to Gryffindor tower.

Ten minutes later his head lip and stomach throbbing painfully Harry entered the tower.

"Hi," greeted Hermione not looking up from her book.

"Harry what happened?" asked Ginny worriedly after she had looked up at him.

"Malfoy," answered Harry weakly.

Looking up Hermione got a good look at the mess that was Harry Potter, "Oh my! Sit down Harry."

Harry collapsed on the couch next to Ginny, he closed his eyes trying to stop his head from spinning when he heard Ginny give out instructions.

"Hermione go get some pain relief potion or something, Ron go tell Professor Lupin, Harry stay awake."

Opening his eyes Harry saw Ron and Hermione leave Gryffindor tower.

"Exactly what happened?" asked Ginny.

Sighing Harry replied, "Usual thing, Malfoy pinned me to the wall and punched me a few times no biggie."

Ginny didn't reply instead she cautiously brought her hand up to the side of his mouth and she gently wiped the blood away before she just rested her hand on the side of his face.

Harry felt like he had died, gone to heaven and then fallen for Ginny all over again. Shakily he reached up to her hand and wrapped his hand around hers.

"Harry?" whispered Ginny.

"What?" replied Harry just as quietly.

Ginny leaned forward to kiss him, she was just about to close the gap when several people came hurrying in. she pulled away blushing a brilliant red.

"Merlin Harry what happened?" asked Remus concerned.

"I got attacked," answered Harry trying to slow his heart rate down.

"And you didn't defend yourself?" questioned Remus checking over Harry's head.

"You cant defend yourself if you are pinned against a wall," snapped Harry, wincing.

"I think you should go to the hospital wing I cant be sure but I think you may have a slight concussion," explained Remus.

Groaning Harry replied, "Again?"

"Yes come on I'll help you," answered Remus.

Remus pulled Harry up and steadied him as he swayed slightly. Harry was near the same height as Remus now so it made things easier for Remus to support him.

"I'll be back tomorrow," called Harry.

The two walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So what is going on between you and Ginny?" asked Remus.

Blushing Harry answered, "Nothing,"

"Harry if we hadn't have come in when we did there would have been a very shocked Ron Weasley," replied Remus smiling.

"Okay if I admit I like her will you stop?" asked Harry

"Yes," answered Remus.

"I like Ginny Weasley a lot more than a friend," answered Harry.

"You love her?" queried Remus.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he answered, "Yes but I cant tell her,"

"Why ever not?"

"As soon as I tell her Tom will find out and kill her, everyone who has ever loved me has died,"

"You can't live _your _life around _him_," advised Remus.

"I know what I am doing. Now come on I want to be back in Gryffindor tower tonight," replied Harry.

Sighing Remus carried on with take Harry down to the infirmary. Surprisingly Harry didn't have a concussion but his head was just very bruised, he also had some bruised ribs and a cut on his lip.

Madam Pomfrey released Harry the next morning and made him promise not to end up in her infirmary again for at least another two or three month.

* * *

Monday morning Harry was sat in the Great Hall having breakfast and waiting for his friends to arrive. He was planning on putting some of his younger years-DA- through a little exam to bring them up to the Monday DA's lessons.

"Morning Harry," greeted Hermione.

"Morning Hermione, Ron, Ginny," greeted Harry.

Ever since the night in the common room Harry and Ginny hadn't spoken that much and they were always avoiding each other gaze and tried not to sit next to each other.

"Morning Harry," greeted Ron tucking into his breakfast with gusto.

"Hermione sat the younger DA's lesson for tonight and set ours for an hour earlier," instructed Harry quietly.

"Why?" asked Hermione confused.

"You'll see tonight," answered Harry.

Hermione didn't question him further knowing he had his ways and what he was doing, but she pulled the fake Galleon out of her robe pocket and set the time. Some of the older DA students looked over to the Gryffindor table with confused looks on their faces but all Harry would give them was a shrug.

* * *

The last lesson of the day happened to be Potions with Professor Snape. In the last visions he had, had seen a look of disgust on Snape's face as he was addressed as 'loyal servants' by Voldemort.

"Bottle your potions then leave. You are all dismissed," called Professor Snape.

Everyone scrambled out of the classroom quickly everyone except Harry. He threw up a silencing charm and a lock on the door.

"Professor may I have a word?" asked Harry.

"Potter what are you still doing here?" snapped Snape.

"I came to make a truce, sir," answered Harry calmly.

Snape sneered before replying, "I do not have time to be made a fool of Potter so get out!"

Harry merely let out a loud sigh concentrating he made a small sphere of fire in his hands.

"Potter if you intend on threatening me you'll need more than fire," baited Snape.

Extinguishing the fire Harry replied, "Maybe you didn't know I wasn't threatening you, sir. I was showing my elemental magic, that magic that I shall destroy Tom with. Unless we make a truce, sir, the destroying of Tom will extinguish just like my fire," explained Harry, "I am sorry about going into your pensive but I'm not my father and would never do that to you,"

"Potter I have no idea where you came up with the Dark Lords true name nor do I want to know. How ever since you seem so determined we make a truce I shall except but do not even think this will mean I will change towards you," agreed Snape.

Smiling Harry replied, "I wouldn't even dream of it Professor,"

"Good now get out, class finished ten minutes ago," responded Snape.

Shaking his head Harry took down the silencing charm and unlocked the door and left the dungeons to go back to the Great Hall for dinner.

**(A/N: Do you think Snape was in character or not?)**

* * *

At quarter to six that evening Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were in the Room of Requirement setting up for the night DA's double lessons.

All the original DA members turned up and waited to hear what was going on. At dead on six o clock Harry locked the door and took his place at the front of the room.

"Now I know you are all wondering why you are here an hour early, well let me tell you," began Harry, "A few week ago a young Hufflepuff first year girl got placed under the _Imperious _curse and was told to give me a portkey. Not one of my members of the DA recognised the signs of a girl in trouble!" exclaimed Harry angrily, "We need stand together united so that something like this doesn't happen again. You will all be placed under that curse and if you all know what it is like then you can help others. Now I want an exam set up for the younger ones you all know your strengths set to work!"

The whole DA set to work designing an assault curse. Everyone worked dignity for over forty five minutes and then went and stood behind Harry.

At seven exactly the other DA group walked in a little nervous as to what was going on.

"You are all here for on reason an exam to see if you can join the original DA. I will come amongst you and set you into groups of three!" called Harry.

He quietly and quickly made his way through the group putting them into their groups and then sent one group off whilst they others waited for there time.

If they passed the course they would vanish and appear in another section of the room with the original DA if they didn't then they would just turn back up at the start line.

As he watched them he realized that there wasn't a single Slytherin amongst them. _This is not right, _thought Harry, _there has got to be some non-Tom followers in Slytherin? I think it is about time I approached some Slytherin's_

_

* * *

._

The next Saturday the four friends were walking back to the castle after spending the afternoon with Hagrid, when they spotted four Slytherin's hanging around.

"We have company," commented Harry.

"Well if it isn't Potter and co," mocked a black haired boy.

"Leave it Ryan," whispered the brunette girl.

"You going to disrespect Malfoy?" asked Ryan.

"Malfoy doesn't own me Ryan," snapped the girl, she then stepped towards Harry and introduced herself, "Hi I'm Belinda and that behind me is Ryan, Scott and Ashley,"

"I'm Harry and this is Ron, Hermione, and Ginny," greeted Harry.

"Bell if Malfoy finds out your dead," warned Ryan.

"Ryan, Draco Malfoy is just a bully and he wouldn't dare," replied Harry.

"Malfoy has you-know on his arm are you sure he wont hurt us?" asked Ryan quietly.

"Malfoy uses intimidation to get what he wants," answered Harry, "You intimidate him he'll run home crying,"

"But he offered us protection," countered Ryan.

"From who Ryan?" asked Harry.

"From you," answered Ryan realizing he sounded weak.

"Come to a DA class on Friday at seven in the Room of Requirement if you don't I wont bother you again but you need to show everyone that not all Slytherin's is a Dark Lord follower," explained Harry.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron left the four Slytherin's there. He jsuth opened that he had gotten through to them.

Surprisingly enough the little talk he had had with the Slytherin's had worked the four of them turned up Friday evening and they even managed to rope some other students into it as well.

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

**Date,**

**Comeuppance,**

**Snakes,**

**And the Chamber of Secrets.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Comeuppance, Snakes, and The C...

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The new term is going to be an interesting one...

**Authors Notes: **Sorry this has taken so long to get posted up, but I just had a case of writers block and then when ever I came on to the computer my msn friends kept me busy. Well here is all your update, don't expect another one for a while I have more fics to finish and so far they are all going at a snails pace.

**Reviewers: -**

**Sunnysparkles: **Yep got to have Harry provoking Tom. Thank you for the review.

**Athenakitty: **That will be explained in this chapter, thank you for the review.

**TekNthzpn: **Not all my chapters are really long, they vary. Thank you for the review.

**Queen Zephora Yami: **Thank you for the review.

**Kelby The Slytherdor: **Thank you for the review and if you look at the first chapter of the first one he was un-calm angry character, I just changed him.

**Chapter 4 Comeuppance, Snakes, and The Chamber of Secrets!**

Harry was pacing back and forth in the boys dormitory he had spoken with Remus after dinner and had finally decided to ask Ginny out, one problem was he was worried how Ron would re-act.

Sure Ron was his best friend but he was also very protective over his little sister in his eyes she was still a baby who needed protecting.

Sighing Harry flopped down on his bed; he could fight Death Eaters and feel nothing but if he fought with his best friend it would hurt more than he wanted to know.

A few minutes later the door opened and Ron came in.

"Hey mate why aren't you down in the common room with the others?" asked Ron, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"I needed some space," answered Harry.

"Oh right, you want me to leave?" replied Ron.

Shaking his head Harry sat up and answered, "I need to talk to you about something,"

"What is it Harry?" questioned Ron.

"Well... you see... Ron..." stumbled Harry.

Ron burst out laughing he knew exactly what Harry was trying to ask; he was going to ask if he could go out with Ginny.

As dense as he could be sometimes he had noticed how the two had looked at each other and how close they had got and he didn't mind one bit.

Harry looked baffled as Ron sat and laughed at him.

"What is so funny?" asked Harry puzzled.

"I... know..." gasped Ron between laughs.

"Know what?" questioned Harry worriedly.

Getting control of his laughing Ron answered, "Harry you know that you're my best friend and we see you as part of the family. But Ginny obviously sees more in you and you see more in Ginny so I don't mind if you ask her out,"

"W-What?" choked out Harry.

"I said you can ask her out," answered Ron smiling at the look on Harry's face.

"And you don't mind?" asked Harry.

"No now you know if you hurt her she has seven brothers who will hurt you," answered Ron.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"Good now go and ask her out," responded Ron, dragging Harry over to the door.

Not trusting his voice Harry just nodded and let himself be dragged from the dormitory down to the common room, luckily there were only a few seventh years, Hermione and Ginny left.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs Harry hissed, "Ron I can not do this tonight,"

"Why not? No time like the present," asked Ron.

"Because I just can't, please I am not going to just go over there and ask her out," replied Harry a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine go back to bed," replied Ron, just as Harry was about to leave Ron spoke loudly, "Ginny is there anyone you like?"

Ginny and Hermione turned in their seats to see Ron and Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny turned bright red whilst Harry glared at Ron.

"Ron we have to patrol come on," piped up Hermione.

"Right we'll see you two later," replied Ron.

Smirking the couple left knowing it was now or never that Harry and Ginny got together. The two had been planning this for over two weeks.

Muttering about 'sods of best friends' Harry went over to the couch and sat down next to Ginny who was still blushing.

"Sorry about Ron," apologized Ginny.

"Don't be," replied Harry.

"So?" asked Ginny.

Smiling Harry answered, "So, you never answered Ron's question,"

"I think you already know the answer," replied Ginny.

Leaning in Harry asked, "Oh and _who _is it?"

"I never was that good at saying how I feel do you think I should just show him?" asked Ginny quietly, inching closer.

"Defiantly after all actions speak louder than words," answered Harry softly.

They were at three inches away from each other, they both hesitated as if expecting someone to interrupt when no one did they closed the gap sealing it with a kiss.

It was slow, soft and sensuous and they were both on cloud nine. When the need for oxygen became apparent they parted breathing heavily.

"Harry I-" started Ginny before being cut off.

"I don't want that to be a one time thing," explained Harry, "would you be my girlfriend?"

Smiling Ginny answered, "Did you even need to ask, yes of course I will."

They met in a chaste kiss when they hear two people laughing; pulling away they looked over to the portrait hole to see Ron and Hermione watching them.

"How long have you two been standing there?" asked Harry.

"Long enough to know that if you had taken any longer we would have been caught by Filch," answered Ron.

"Sorry," apologized Ginny.

"Don't be we are glad you are finally together," answered Hermione, "Now we all have lessons in the morning so I suggest we all get to bed."

They all bid each other good night and went their separate ways to their dormitories.

* * *

The four of them were sitting in the Great Hall at lunch time. It had been four days since Harry and Ginny had got together and so far only the student body and teachers knew.

Harry was again re-scanning people for the Dark Mark so far only Malfoy and his band of followers had them. As he was scanning the Gryffindor table he felt the coldness of the mark on a third year student.

"We have a problem," whispered Harry.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.

"There is a Death Eater," answered Harry quietly, nodding to the student.

Glancing at the student Hermione replied, "Harry he is in the DA,"

"Why that little?" began Ron standing up.

"Sit down Ron," instructed Harry, once Ron was sat back down Harry continued, "There is something not right about it, like he didn't want it,"

"Harry he has the Dark Mark obviously he wanted it, meaning he is evil," countered Ron.

"Just because someone has the Dark Mark does not mean they are evil," retorted Harry.

"Name one person?" challenged Ron.

"Professor Snape. Now we need to get him in a classroom with three professors," answered Harry.

"I'll get the professors," volunteered Ginny.

"Thank you Ginny. Ron, Hermione go into one of the unused classroom I'll meet you there anyone know his name?" explained Harry.

"Adam Elliot," answered Hermione.

"Right you all know what to do," replied Harry.

The four of them left the Gryffindor table and went their separate ways. Ginny gathered up Professor's Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape and led them to the un-used classroom. Harry moved down a few spaces so he was sat next to the third year.

"Hi its Adam isn't it?" asked Harry politely.

"Yea," answered Adam.

"Well Adam there is something I need to show you, come on," replied Harry, standing up.

"Where are we going?" asked Adam.

"Somewhere were only the advanced DA members train now come on," answered Harry.

Adam slowly got up and followed Harry out of the hall, he was extremely nervous. _What if he has found out about the Dark Mark? What if he doesn't listen and just decides to kill me? Oh Merlin what have I got myself into, _thought Adam as he began to tremble.

Harry opened the door and let Adam in; as soon as Adam had entered Harry followed and closed the door whilst putting up a silencing charm.

Adam saw the three professors and turned to leave but Harry was blocking his way, he began to panic and started to look around for any escape.

"Harry what is going on?" asked Remus.

"It seems Tom has hired Malfoy to recruit students and guess what I sensed on Mr. Elliot's left arm tonight?" asked Harry.

"That Dark Mark," answered Snape.

"What I would like to know Harry is why you did not tell us of Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Think about it professor you expel Malfoy for the Dark Mark and Professor. Snape's cover will be blown," explained Harry.

"How?" asked Hermione curiously.

"If you start to expel Death Eaters and then Snape is still here, Tom will put two and two together and equals Professor Snape the spy," explained Harry, turning to Adam he asked, "Who forced you to take the Mark?"

"I... I... I... don't want it," answered Adam visibly trembling.

"Adam calm down," put in Ginny we are not going to hurt you as long as you answer our questions,"

"O-okay," agreed Adam, "It was Malfoy he said that you-know-who had my family and if I didn't join him they would die,"

"Why didn't you got to a teacher or one of your friends?" questioned Harry.

"He said he would know if I told _anyone_," answered Adam.

"You said Malfoy when did he corner you?" asked Harry.

"This morning," replied Adam.

"This morning," repeated Harry as Adam nodded, "Malfoy knows I only scan people at dinner,"

"Excuse me scan?" questioned Snape.

Sighing Harry answered, "The Dark Mark is a connection to Tom, now I have my own connection through my scar but I have learned to block my connections except when I want to use it. The Mark is constantly opened up all the time all I have to do is take a bit of Tom into my mind and scan his followers. Now excuse me I have something to do."

Harry left the classroom and re-entered the Great Hall, he found the Gryffindor table seemingly holding a DA meeting.

Taking one last glance at the table Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and stood behind Malfoy.

"I saw you coming Potter you can't sneak up on me," taunted Malfoy, standing up and turning around.

"I want a word," ordered Harry.

"No half-blood tells me a pureblood what to do," retorted Malfoy.

"You're right, you only kneel to one," whispered Harry.

Not giving Malfoy a chance to reply Harry dragged him out of the hall. Malfoy didn't get a chance to draw his wand or react as he was pulled out of the hall and into a classroom.

Harry shoved Malfoy into the room with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Adam, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin. Obviously Professor Snape had either left or stepped into the shadows so he couldn't be seen.

"What is the meaning of this Potter?" questioned Malfoy, glaring at the third year.

"Meaning there is no meaning," answered Harry.

"Then I will go," snapped Malfoy, irritably.

Harry side stepped to let him go, just as he was going to open the door Harry used legllimens and entered Malfoy's mind. Nothing seemed to stand out, just as he was going through what Malfoy had seen something did catch his attention.

**Memory**

_Malfoy was kneeling with the inner circle of Death Eaters. Voldemort was just finishing of killing a muggle._

"_Well that Muggle was useless," snapped Voldemort sitting back down, "But at the same time pleasing. Who has any useful information?"_

_Taking a gamble Malfoy took a step forward and bowed at Voldemort feet._

"_Ah Malfoy junior tell me what is going on amongst the students?" questioned Voldemort._

"_My Lord the students are still the same," answered Malfoy, "But I had an idea,"_

"_Go on," instructed Voldemort, curious._

"_In my second year The Chamber of Secrets was opened by your younger self acting through Ginny Weasley. What id you could find another way in, go in at night time when everyone least expects it and Potter won't be any trouble for you," explained Malfoy._

**Memory**

The memory slowly faded as Harry was forced out of Malfoy's mind. Re-gaining his bearings Harry stared at Malfoy.

"Harry what did you see?" asked Ginny.

"The Chamber of Secrets need to be re-opened," answered Harry.

Going over to Malfoy, Harry stood him up and said, "Ever intimated, threaten or whatever another student and I will send you to Tom black and blue!"

Not giving him a chance to answer Harry cast a memory charm and then pushed him out of the door. Adding stronger silencing charms on the room Harry turned around.

"Harry what did you mean about the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Remus, "I thought it was only a myth?"

Shaking his head Harry answered, "No myth I need to go down tonight you are welcome to come,"

"I'm going," piped up Ginny.

"Ginny after what happened I don't think it is such a good idea," replied Harry.

"Harry I was a scared un-confident first year I have changed since then. I am going," responded Ginny.

"So are we," added Ron.

"Fine. Adam go back to Gryffindor tower stay there till morning and don't talk to anyone about this," instructed Harry.

The third year boy nodded before leaving the classroom and running back to Gryffindor tower without stopping.

"Professor Dumbledore the entrance to The Chamber of Secrets is just a tunnel its best you don't come," advised Harry.

"Fair enough Harry but I must insist that Remus go with you."

* * *

**(Right a little side note everything said in / means it is in parseltongue, so don't worry my "hasn't broken its just I needed something else for that)**

The group entered Moaning Myrtles bathroom on the second floor at eleven that night.

"Everyone ready?" asked Harry, receiving nods he turned to the sink and spoke in parseltongue, /Open up/

The sink sank into the ground and revealed the gaping hold that was the entrance to The Chamber of Secrets.

"I'll go first," added Harry.

Taking a step towards the edge Harry jumped into the hole. The pipe twisted and turned as he went round and down.

Harry finally fell onto the pile of bones. Muttering about 'evil wizards don't know how to keep anything clean' Harry stood up and dusted himself off.

"OKAY YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" shouted Harry.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was in the main area and dusting themselves off.

"Cool this place hasn't changed a bit," commented Ron

"Except the Baskalist is not here," added Harry, "Well come on."

The group followed Harry into the tunnel as they entered the main Chamber everyone except Harry and Ginny stopped and gasped at the sight.

/Who iss there?/ hissed a snake.

Stopping in his tracks Harry looked round he couldn't see the snake but he could hear it.

"Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Shush," answered Harry, /I know sssomeone isss there ssshow yourssself!/

Slowly a brown and black diamond 3 ft long snake slithered into view and raised the upper part of its body up to defend its self if necessary.

/What isss you humansss doing here?/ hissed snake.

/We got sssome important information that Lord Voldemort could get in hear/ answered Harry.

/Ssstupid human the sssnake ssspeaker took my family from me/ hissed the snake angrily, /if you are here to do hisss work I ssshall kill you, all of you/

/We do not work for him, we work againssst him. My name isss Harry Potter/ replied Harry.

/Hmmm... my name isss SSShieldsss/ added the snake.

/Hasss anyone been here?/ asked Harry.

/No/ answered Shields /I ssshall keep you informed if anything happensss/

/Thank you/ thanked Harry.

Harry explained what Shields had said and then led them back to the bathroom and then explained to Dumbledore what was going to happen before he took them all back to bed. Over the next few weeks people were getting ready for Christmas Harry just hoped that Voldemort knew what Christmas meant to people and wouldn't cause any major killings.


	5. Chapter 5Christmas, Grave, and Return to...

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The new term is going to be an interesting one...

**Authors Notes: **Man am I sorry this is on just getting posted, it has been bedlam the past few weeks, this may be the last update till after Christmas as im rather busy over these next few weeks. But this chapter I think is extra long so that will make it up to you all.

**Reviewers:**

**Kelby The Slytherdor: **Cookies, Woah I love cookies cheers. Thank you for the review.

**flute9217: **Another chapter has landed for you. Thank you for the review.

**Rosiegirl: **Again another chapter is here for you. Thank you for the review.

I must say that, there is only two more chapters to come including the epilogue, before this series is completed.

* * *

**Chapter 5-Christmas, Grave, and Return to Hogwarts.**

The four friends were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express; they were on their Christmas break and were spending the holiday with Remus.

After Harry had discovered that a third year had taken the Dark Mark he had asked the older members of the DA to keep an eye on the younger students and report any odd behaviour to a teacher.

There had also been several sightings of Voldemort roaming around muggle villages and towns but so far he had not killed anyone or he had killed people and they didn't know about it, which not only unnerved the Aurors keeping watch but also unnevered Harry.

Harry hadn't had so much as a twinge in his scar, however when he tried entering Tom's mind her was blocked more times than he care to remember.

"Look there has been another sighing," commented Hermione, holding up the Daily Prophet.

Sighing Harry replied, "This is stupid why would Tom not kill?"

"Maybe he is getting information from them," suggested Hermione.

"No Tom tortures, gets his information and then kills he doesn't just keep muggles alive," explained Harry leaning back against the seat.

"Maybe he's changed?" put in Ron.

"Changed! Ron Tom is not even full human he doesn't feel his emotions he lives of other peoples fear," answered Harry

"Harry have you tired to enter his mind again lately?" asked Ginny.

Shaking his head Harry answered, "There is no point he only blokes me,"

"Well cant you force entry?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," answered Harry.

They fell into a comfortable silence, none of them had an answer and Ron, Hermione and Ginny could not think of anything to take Harry's mind off things if only for an hour or so.

Ten minutes later their silence was broken by a dark brown tawny owl tapping at their window. Getting up Ginny opened the window and let the owl in.

The owl dropped the letter and then flew straight back out the window. Closing the window Ginny took her seat and waited for someone to open the letter.

"Who is it to?" asked Hermione curiously.

Picking it up Harry looked at the name and answered, "It is to Ginny.

"Me?" questioned Ginny.

"Yes," answered Harry, handing the letter over.

Ginny took the letter and slowly turned it over and opened it, she pulled out a single piece of parchment unfolding it Ginny read it.

_Miss Weasley._

_Be warned that Potter won't win especially if I get you. Watch you back._

Ginny dropped the letter and wouldn't look up; looking at her hands she noticed they were trembling.

"Ginny what did it say?" asked Hermione.

"He knows," answered Ginny quietly.

"Knows what Ginny?" questioned Harry.

Finally looking up Ginny answered, "About me and Harry,"

"How did he know?" asked Harry.

"It didn't say," replied Ginny.

"Right that is it!" exclaimed Harry, "Lock the compartment door and place the strongest silencing charm you know on this compartment."

Sharing confused looks they all placed their own silencing charms on them room and then Hermione placed a locking spell on the door.

"Now what?" asked Ron.

"Ever wanted to know what Tom is like when he has bin taunted?" replied Harry.

"Maybe why?" asked Hermione.

"Because you are about to witness it first hand," answered Harry.

Before they could ask anything else they were all pulled into Harry's mind and then pulled into Tom's mind. Harry managed to break down Tom's defences and enter his mind in a swift go.

* * *

Voldemort induced vision

* * *

_The four found themselves in a rather large hall but they were hidden in shadows so no one could see them._

"_Harry?" whispered Ginny._

"_Shush," answered Harry softly._

_He indicated that they should just stay quiet and in the shadows whilst waiting._

_Soon enough the doors opened and several Death Eaters came in carrying what looked like a young muggle girl. The Death Eaters approached Voldemort and dumped the girl in front of him whilst they bowed._

"_Ah I see my followers have caught up with you!" taunted Voldemort._

"_I told you I do not want-"_

"_SILENCE!" shouted Voldemort, "You needed money did I not give you that?"_

"_Of course but –"_

"_Did you not want a job, I gave you a job?" questioned Voldemort, "Yet you still insisted on pulling out of our little deal, now why would you do that?"_

_Looking up defineantly she answered, "I looked at him, I told you who he was dating, but I won't say where he is going fro Christmas. For god sake he is a kid a kid and you want to kill him I may not be truthful, trustful or loyal to anyone but me but I will not aid you in killing someone!"_

"_Are you done yet muggle?" questioned Voldemort bored._

"_No actually I'm not. Stop calling me a muggle my name is Maria!" snapped Maria angrily._

_Standing up Voldemort retorted, "You are a worthless piece of filth that is beneath every single Death Eater here. You were instructed with delivering me information on Harry Potter and his friends. You failed now you hall pay. Avery, Nott, Macnair take her to a dungeon and give her something to scream about then kill her!"_

_The three Death Eaters stood up and dragged the muggle girl out of the hall._

"_So getting muggles to do your dirty work, I wouldn't have guessed that in a long time," commented Harry._

_The four of them stepped out of the shadows if Voldemort was shocked at seeing four people step from the shadows he didn't show it._

"_Ah Harry Potter you broke into my mind again," remarked Voldemort._

"_Now, now Tom you should have known I would come. Did you really think that your roaming went unnoticed we have Aurors watching you," replied Harry._

"_I see you brought Miss. Weasley," began Voldemort, "Tell me did you get my letter?"_

"_Of course but it was slightly presumptuous wasn't it?" answered Ginny._

"_Why I should kill you right now, you are a _worthless _muggle loving fool!" exclaimed Voldemort taking out his wand._

"_Now, now Tom you know if you curse us you will only hurt yourself," replied Harry calmly, "Tell me Tom why did you want Ginny? is it because I have something you can never get?" taunted Harry._

"_GET OUT OF MY MIND POTTER OR ELSE!" bellowed Voldemort._

"_Tom this is not over, get another person to spy on me and i will come for you prepared or un-prepared," retorted Harry._

_Harry began to pull them all out of Tom's mind, when they heard him laughing his high pitched cold laugh._

* * *

End Voldemort induced vision

* * *

They all came to a few minutes later, sitting up they realized that they were slowing down.

"Is he always like that?" asked Ron.

"Not normally he is a lot nicer sometimes," answered Harry sarcastically.

"Harry, Ron!" exclaimed Hermione indignantly.

"Yes?" asked Harry innocently.

"We just messed with Voldemort mind and you two are joking around about it," explained Hermione.

"Messed with _his _head you don't know how many times he has messed with my _head,_" began Harry, "He messed with my emtions and my thoughts last year did you forget that?"

"I'm sorry Harry I did not mean it like that," apologized Hermione.

"Its okay I didn't mean to snap. Besides I took you to Tom's mind for a reason," replied Harry.

"He doesn't want the world to turn their back on him, like they did after he was born," spoke up Ginny.

"How did you know that?" asked Ron.

"I felt it didn't any of you feel the coldness the fear?" questioned Ginny.

"I felt his coldness," answered Hermione, "It was like he didn't care, he had no hope, no love just pain it was awful,"

"Ron what did you feel in him?" asked Harry.

Sighing Ron answered, "He didn't have any emotions except anger, it was dark not somewhere I don't want to go again,"

"You three are the only people-a part from me-that have seen what Tom's emotions are. I am the only one who feels them emotions day after day until the day he dies," explained Harry.

The four friends waited for the train to come to a complete stop before they started gathering up their trunks and left he train.

On the platform Harry grabbed two trolleys for them to share. Ron and Harry put their trunks on one trolley and Hermione and Ginny shared the other trolley.

They took the barrier one at a time all emerging inconspicuously back in the muggle world.

"So how long is Professor Lupin going to keep us waiting?" asked Ron as he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck.

"Not long Ron," answered Remus.

The top of his ears burnt read as Ron turned around replied, "UM… sorry Professor,"

"Don't be and it's Remus whilst you aren't in school," responded Remus, "You all ready to go."

They all nodded and followed Remus out of Kings cross station and into a London taxi. They all knew it was going to be a long Christmas.

* * *

Harry pulled on his thick woollen cloak before secreting an emergency Portkey into the pocket and then leaving his bedroom he went down to the living room where everyone was sorting out the Christmas decorations.

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Remus.

"There is something I need to do," answered Harry.

"Do you want us to come with you?" questioned Ron.

"No don't worry I'm not going Death Eater hunting I promise I will be back in one piece," explained Harry.

"Harry don't be too long out there its dropping down cold," advised Remus.

"I wont," replied Harry.

He left the house, going to the end of the wards he diasapparated. Back in the house Ron, Hermione and Ginny were worried.

"Was that such a good idea to let him go?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"He will be fine," answered Remus.

"But he has been acting strangely all day," protested Hermione.

Sighing Remus replied, "Christmas is a time to have family around you, now Harry lost one member of his family last year and no matter how much he say he 'is fine' he isn't it hurts. Just give him some space and he should be fine."

They nodded and went back to sorting out the decorations.

Meanwhile……

Harry had apparated outside of the cemetery he knew he was taking a gamble apparating all the time, and he certainly could do with out the Ministry finding out about his underage magic, but this was important.

Wrapping his cloak tight around his body, Harry took a deep breath and started to walk to the right grave.

A few minutes later he was standing in front of the one grave he had never wanted to see, Sirius.

Kneeling down in the snow Harry brushed the snow off the top and sides, before sitting back just staring at the hard, cold stone.

"Its hard to be happy you know when you miss someone as badly as I miss you," began Harry, "I wasn't going to come today, I was just going to stay with Remus but I couldn't. if there was one thing I could have for Christmas it would be for you to be here," a small trail of tears were running down his face, "I got your named cleared, you are a free man, I have finally asked Ginny out and I have done lots more. I have to go now I wont be back till Voldemort has been destroyed I swear it on your grave I will bring him down so this world can live in peace again," finished Harry.

Getting up Harry knocked off the snow off his knees and shins and then left the cemetery. Leaving the cemetery he diasapparated back to the house, he never saw the outline of someone besides Sirius grave smiling at this retreating back before he disappeared.

Harry entered the house fifteen minutes later. As he closed the door four sets of eyes turned to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Fine I'm going for a shower," answered Harry.

An hour later Harry had washed and dressed in warm dry clothes, he was sat at the desk trying to concentrate on his homework. A knock on the door brought him out of his concentration.

"Who is it?" called Harry.

"Ginny, can I come in?" called back Ginny.

"Yes it's open," answered Harry.

Ginny opened the door and slipped in before closing the door and going over to Harry.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny.

"I'm fine," answered Harry simply.

"No you aren't. I don't know what you feel but I know you are not fine, please talk to me," replied Ginny.

"What do you want me to say Ginny?" questioned Harry turning around and facing her.

"Tell me anything, scream at me I don't care just talk to me," answered Ginny.

"I hurt a lot and no one can do anything about it," replied Harry, "I visited his grave and talked to him it was stupid but it didn't hurt as much,"

"It isn't stupid. I remember I was about five at the time someone close to my mum had bin killed by some rogue Death Eaters that had avoided going to Azkaban one day I came down and found her writing a letter. I asked what she was doing and she answered 'that just because the person who died is gone doesn't mean we can't send them a letter' from that day on each year she sits and writes a letter," explained Ginny.

Smiling wanly Harry replied, "I just miss him so much sometimes and everything I do reminds me of him,"

"Losing someone close does that to you, the thing is you can't bottle it up it doesn't work," advised Ginny.

"When did you get so wise?" asked Harry, wiping his eyes.

Laughing Ginny answered, "The day I started hanging around you, you okay now?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to get some sleep," replied Harry.

Getting up Ginny left the room and went downstairs to tell the others.

Harry undressed and then climbed into bed, settling down he remembered all the good times he had shared with Sirius no matter how few there were.

* * *

Ginny woke around eight on Christmas day, rolling over to face Hermione she found the other girl sitting up reading a book.

Yawning Ginny sat up and asked, "Hermione how long have you been up?"

"About half an hour," answered Hermione, "The boys are still asleep,"

"That's not like them," replied Ginny.

"Well it is this year, besides Harry did spend the whole of the full moon with Remus on Thursday," explained Hermione.

"Well let's get the others up," suggested Ginny mischievously.

"Do you really want to be on the end of a curse because you woke Harry up," advised Hermione.

"I don't think Harry would curse me, come on," persuaded Ginny.

Sighing Hermione finally got up and got dressed. Smirking Ginny jumped out of bed and also began getting dressed. Once they were both dressed, the two girls crept out of the bedroom and made their way down the hallway to the boys room.

With a mischievous smile that she had learnt from the twins Ginny very slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door.

As soon as the door was open the two girls were drenched in freezing cold water. Looking into the room they saw Harry and Ron leaning against each other laughing so hard they were crying.

"I can't believe you did that!" exclaimed Hermione, squeezing her hair out.

"S-S-Sorry," gasped Ron, still laughing.

"Y-you s-s-should be R-Ronald W-Weasley," stuttered Ginny as the cold began setting in.

"Hey don't just blame me it was Harry as well," pointed out Ron, which made Harry laugh even harder.

"HMPH!" harrumphed Hermione before stalking out of the bedroom.

"Oh no I think we upset her," replied Ron, whilst Harry calmed down.

"I-it w-w-would s-serve y-y-you b-both r-r-rights," stuttered Ginny shivering.

"Sorry," apologized Harry, getting his laughing completely under control now.

Standing up Harry waved his hand and Ginny was instantly dry and warm again.

"Thank you," thanked Ginny, warming up.

"No problem now I need to find Hermione," replied Harry.

"Exactly why is Hermione wet through?" asked Remus entering the boy's bedroom.

"No reason, excuse me," answered Harry.

He ran past Remus and down into the living room, not finding her there he went into the kitchen to find her sitting at the table dripping wet.

"Hey Hermione," greeted Harry quietly.

"Don't 'hey Hermione' me Harry James Potter!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry," apologized Harry.

Letting a small chuckle escape Hermione replied, "I'm not angry at you, just please dry me off,"

"Sure," responded Harry, waving his hand he cast a drying charm on her.

A minute later Hermione was back in her dry clothes. Harry took a seat besides her and conjured up a quick breakfast which brought the others down.

"Once we've finished we'll go open the presents," commented Remus.

If Harry thought Ron could eat quick before then he hadn't seen anything as Ron began eating even quicker.

Ten minutes later the five of them were sitting in the living room sorting out which presents belonged to whom.

"So who is going to go first?" asked Harry.

"Hermione can," answered Remus.

Smiling Hermione took the first present that was from Harry and Remus and opened it up to reveal a brand new copy of _Hogwarts: A history._

"Thank you both so much," beamed Hermione.

"Open it up," encouraged Remus.

Opening it to the firs page there was a small hand written paragraph: _Remember books make us clever, but life gives us the best experience._

_Albus Dumbledore._

"H-How did you?" questioned Hermione speechless.

Shrugging Harry answered, "I was just talking about how clever you were to Professor Dumbledore and he said that. I knew what I was getting you for Christmas so I asked rather nicely for him to write it in. just promise me one thing Hermione?"

"Sure anything," agreed Hermione.

"That whatever you do in the future remember that paragraph and use it," replied Harry.

Nodding Hermione closed the book up and set it aside picking up the next present-which was from Ron- she opened it up and found another book this time it was on some forgotten and advanced charms, hexes, curses and spells.

"Thank you Ron," thanked Hermione.

"No problem," replied Ron, the top of his ears burning.

Placing the book on top of her other she picked up there third present-which was from her parents-and un-wrapped it inside was several things; one was a few books on history, a new practical outfit and a framed photo of her and her parents. Smiling at the simple yet affectionate gifts Hermione put them with her other presents she knew that since she started Hogwarts her parents didn't know what to get her.

Her fourth and last present was from Ginny opening it up she expected another book so she was very surprised to see a Varity of accessories for her hair.

"Thank you Ginny I'll defiantly wear them," thanked Hermione.

"No problem," responded Ginny.

Placing it on top of the others Hermione replied, "Go on Harry you next."

Picking up his first present-which was from Ron-he carefully opened it up and found several packets of chocolate frogs and a Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke.

"Cheers Ron, defiantly have to use this in one of our classes," chuckled Harry.

"Just make sure it isn't my class," replied Remus.

"Now would i do that?" asked Harry innocently.

"Yes," the four of them chorused togther.

"Thanks," responded Harry.

Placing the present aside he picked up the second present-which was surprisingly form the DA members-and he slowly opened it to reveal a black cloak with an emerald trim and the words DA LEADER on the back in red.

"Did you three know about this?" asked Harry.

"Of course all of us pitched in," answered Hermione.

"Oh that mean I have over 50 thank you notes to write out," moaned Harry, whilst the others just laughed.

Placing the cloak aside he carried on opening present he received another photo album from Remus and a letter writing kit which confused the others but made Harry smile and Ginny blush. He also received a book on complicated curser and how to kill your enemy without turning dark from Hermione.

Next Ginny began on her present the usual jumper from her parents, sweets and a WWW joke from Ron, a book from Hermione and from Harry she received a charmed rose tat will never wilt or die and a book on charms.

Remus went last and he was pleasantly surprised to find two presents from them. From Hermione, Ginny and Ron he received a new cloak. From Harry he received a silver framed photo.

"Harry you know I can't touch silver," commented Remus.

Smiling Harry replied, "I know that, that is why I cheated it isn't real silver its fake so therefore you have a nice silver looking picture frame without the pain,"

"Thank you Harry," thanked Remus.

"No problem, but there is something I need to give you all," replied Harry.

Holding out his hand four small wrapped up boxes came sailing into the living room and landed on his hand.

Handing them out Harry said, "These will clip onto your skin on you wand hand and it will let you use very simple spells wandless without tiring you out,"

"Cool," exclaimed Ron.

"What about the underage thing?" asked Hermione.

"They didn't expel you on the express did they? The reason is Hermione there is a charm that is over you three making you able to use magic."

They spent the rest of the day just talking, playing games and planning their future and what they would like to do.

* * *

Christmas had me and gone and it was two weeks before they returned to school on the 13th January.

The five of them were-surprisingly-outdoors just walking along the edge of the forest, chattering about what was going to happen in the new school year when a loud 'BANG' was heard.

"What was that?" questioned Ginny.

Scanning the are Harry spotted about six Death Eaters turning to the others he answered, "We have company,"

"How many?" asked Ron.

"Six, we are out numbered by one are you three ready to fight?" questioned Harry quickly.

"Yes," chorused Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"HARRY!" shouted Remus.

Harry turned around and only just managed to stop the cursers in time. Laughing maliciously the six Death Eaters advance on them quickly.

Harry built a shield around them, to stop the stray cursers getting to them.

"Ginny, Hermione try and get back to the house we may need help, don't try to block the unforgivable just dodge them. Ron use your chess skills get them into a checkmate and stun them DO NOT kill them. Remus stay with me and don't get anything silver near you it will be poisoned. GO!" exclaimed Harry.

Everyone did as they were told; Harry took down his shield and moved through them killing them with a heart stopping curse. Ron managed to stun two Death Eaters in one go and Ginny and Hermione were also throwing stunners at the Death Eaters.

Finally there were only two left both duelling with Remus, just as Harry managed to sneak up behind one of them and took him down the other managed to throw a slicing curse at Remus which went right through his left side.

"NO! _Depopulo animus_!" Cursed Harry.

The Death Eater dropped to the floor in agony before passing out cold.

Harry ran over to Remus and fell to his knees. There was a puddle of blood forming around him and he was losing more each minute. Pulling off his jumper Harry ripped the sleeve off and pressed it against the wound.

"RON!" shouted Harry.

Ron looked up to see Harry bent over Remus, rushing over he said, "What can I do?"

"Get help, get help Ron now!" ordered Harry.

"Harry… not… going…to… help…" gasped Remus as he lost more blood.

"It is don't talk like that," replied Harry.

"I… know… that… I… wont… make… it…" gasped out Remus as he coughed and brought up even more blood.

"Shush don't talk. Ron please go and get help," pleaded Harry.

Ron just stood there he knew that Remus wouldn't make it no matter what he did.

"Harry it won't make a different he's dying," replied Ron quietly.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" screamed Harry.

"Harry… please… don't… take… it… out… on… Ron… he… is… right…" choked out Remus.

"No, no he isn't. I already lost Sirius I'm not losing you," stated Harry as tears began to roll down his face.

"You're… not… going… to… lose… me… I... will…always… be… with… you. Harry… I… love… you… just… as… you're… parents… and... Sirius… did. You… are… smart… loyal… caring… and responsible. Do… the… responsible… thing… let… me… go… please…" wheezed Remus as he fought for breath.

"I love you too," confessed Harry.

Taking hold of Remus' hand he let the man slip into oblivion. Remus smiled one last time before he closed his eyes for the last time and he knew no more.

Hermione and Ginny came rushing over with Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, the two girls stopped at the sight of Remus' still body and Harry's shaking form.

Ron fell to his knees and quietly shed his own tears for his best friend and teacher. Hermione and Ginny kneeled beside him and they shared a three-way hug.

Professor Dumbledore kneeled besides Harry and spoke softly, "Harry there is nothing you can do, come inside let poppy fix his side and tidy him up,"

"I can't," choked out Harry still gripping the hand.

Leaning forward Professor Dumbledore eased Harry's hands off Remus hand and gently pulled him up to his feet.

"Poppy please tidy Remus up," replied professor Dumbledore gently.

"What charm will you use?" asked Harry.

"An easy spell which will repair the internal damage it's called; _Sano Legio_," answered Poppy.

"Thank you," thanked Harry.

As they passed an unconscious Death Eater Harry let out an angry growl and took the Death Eaters life.

Again he fell to his knees and let his tears come more freely.

"Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore kindly.

"Why did he die?" questioned Harry.

"Death strikes in the most unappreciated times but it is also nothing anyone can do about it," explained Professor Dumbledore.

"I have no family, they all left," replied Harry.

"But they still love you never forget that. Come on Harry," responded Professor Dumbledore.

Again the headmaster gently eased Harry up and led him back to the house and up to his room.

Before he left professor Dumbledore said, "I shall check on you in three hours try to get some sleep."

Harry sat down on his bed and wept lying onto his side he let off of his grief out.

An hour later after all his tears had in spent, he was struck with an idea. _I know the spell to save Remus, I can go back in time and save him, I'll need a hooded cloak, _thought Harry, shuffling through his wardrobe he found an old cloak.

Transfiguring it so it had a Phoenix on the front and was black with a deep red lining and Orange trim. He put it on wrote the spell on the back of his hand.

"_Assumo me abhinc adeo hora diei 31st,_" chanted Harry.

Time began to speed up and he saw everything that had happened, happen again in reverse. A second later he was standing in his bedroom an hour earlier; pulling the hood of his cloak up he stealthy left the house.

He transformed into his phoenix and flew above the clouds into the first; landing on the floor he transformed back to human form just in time as he as 13 other Death Eaters appear.

Creating a massive fire ball he threw it at them at the speed of light which created the bang that he had heard earlier. _I guess I made the bang, _thought Harry as the bang sounded.

Moving further up the forest Harry watched as he ordered everyone to move and stun the Death Eaters. As he was watching Ginny and Hermione he spotted them dodging several _Crucio _cursers and only just dodging a killing curse.

It was then he heard is cry of 'No! _Depopulo animus_' and realized that both him and Remus would recognise him. Casting a voice muffler on his voice he watched as words were exchanged.

Hooded Harry strolled out of the forest and over to Harry, Remus and Ron.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" screamed Harry.

"Harry… please… don't… take… it… out… on… Ron… he… is… right…" choked out Remus.

"No he isn't, I'm here to change that," replied hooded-Harry.

"Who are you?" questioned Harry.

"You can call me Lightening, Remus you aren't going to die I'm going to make sure of it," answered Lightneing.

"Show your face," instructed Harry, getting ready to defend himself.

Leaning over to Harry, Lightening pulled his hand away and said, "_Sano Legio_,"

Slowly and painfully the hole in Remus' side healed from the inside and out but, he had lost a lot of blood and if he was to survive he would need some blood.

"I need to leave. Harry he needs some more blood I know you will help," commented Lightening, standing up he headed to the forest.

Harry got up and ran after him, grabbing his arm he pulled him around.

"Tell me who you are?" asked Harry.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," answered Lightening.

"Try me," replied Harry.

"My name is yours, my face is yours, my fears are yours, my parents are yours, Harry James Potter," whispered Lightening, before he disappeared into the forest.

Harry stared after Lightening for a second long before turning from the forest and running back to Remus.

When he returned Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had turned up and Ginny a Hermione had returned as well.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Harry, kneeling back down besides him.

"Harry you must know that Remus has lost a lot of blood if he doesn't get a transfusion… well just be prepared for the worst," explained Poppy.

"He can have my blood," replied Harry.

"Harry the only way a werewolf can get a transfusion of blood is through the Ministry," explained Dumbledore.

"This is my only family left, I am giveing him _my _blood it will be up to _me _what _I _do. You tell the Ministry that Remus J Lupin will be receiving a blood transfusion from _me_ and i will take the consequences," retorted Harry.

"Very well, Poppy bring Remus to the house, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione please follow us," agreed professor Dumbledore.

Poppy conjured up a stretcher and then levitated Remus up on to it and then cast a charm on it so it would jolt and follow her smoothly.

The other five took the lead back up to the house; Harry constantly looked behind him for Remus. Ron and Hermione were walking right in front Ron had his arm around Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore was behind walking with Poppy and a half-conscious Remus. Ginny was walking next to Harry she was holding his hand in a sing of support but he hadn't said anything about it yet.

They reached the house and Harry let go of Ginny's hand and held the door open so poppy could get through with Remus. Once they were all in Harry, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Remus went upstairs. Whilst Ron, Hermione and Ginny went into the kitchen, Hermione cast a scrougyfi charms on each of them.

Upstairs in the bedroom Madam Pomfrey transferred Remus onto his bed and re-check his side.

"Now Harry you understand that although you are transferring blood to him it won't cure his lycanthrope and there is a slight risk of you becoming a werewolf," explained Poppy professionally.

"How?" asked Harry.

"What we are going to try to do is just have blood run into Remus, but we will have to mix the blood first. We are going to make a cut along a vein and drip the blood into a bowl and then it will get placed into a drip and fed into Remus. The thing is I will make a small cut in Remus palm and let it drip into you r blood is that okay?" explained Poppy.

Nodding his head Harry answered, "Do it, how long will the process take?"

"An hour," answered Popp.

"You may as well get comfortable Harry, can we bring you anything?" questioned professor Dumbledore.

Shaking his head Harry conjured up a comfortable chair and sat down rolling up his shirt sleeve of his right arm.

Giving him a quick concerned look Poppy Pomfrey set to work. She numbed Harry's elbow and performed a cutting curse before adding a pipe into his vein and after tampering with it so he would lose the right amount blood.

Once that was done she placed a bowl on the floor for the blood to drip into that, then she set up a drip bag and suction so that the blood would get sucked up into the bag and then drip into Remus. Very carefully Poppy made a thing medium depth cut across Remus' palm and let it drip into the bowl.

As the two bloods met and mixed it hissed, obviously the lycanthropes blood was trying to over power one of the most powerful and life blood. It was basically a power struggle between light and dark.

"Now what?" asked Harry, sitting back.

"We wait if it hasn't worked in-" started Poppy before Harry cut across her.

"It will work it has to I refuse to let another member of _my _family die," stated Harry.

"Harry please listen to Poppy she as something important to tell you," advised Professor Dumbledore.

"Fine," replied Harry.

"As I was saying if it hasn't worked in an hour we will need to get another Lycan to give blood which could take a long time. Time in which Remus could die and you need to be prepared for the worst," explained Poppy.

"Okay but I'm adamant this will work," reasoned Harry.

"As am I. now Poppy you will call me in an hour?" questioned Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, please let Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley and Miss. Granger know they are not to come anywhere near this room," instructed Poppy.

"Of course Poppy, Harry I shall speak to you later," replied professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore left the bedroom and went back downstairs into the kitchen where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting having something to drink.

Clearing his throat Professor Dumbledore stepped into the kitchen.

Looking up quickly Ginny asked, "How are they?"

"Remus is currently unconsicous but receiving a blood transfusion from Harry. I must ask you all to stay down here for an hour," answered Professor Dumbledore.

"Of course professor," agreed Hermione.

The three teens watched as the headmaster left through the floo, before they went back to talking amongst themselves.

"I've never seen Harry look so helpless," commented Hermione.

"I know it was awful," agreed Ron.

"I really thought Remus wasn't going to make it," admitted Ginny, "I have never been so scared for someone,"

"Don't worry Gin, Remus will be up and about in no time just you wait and see," encouraged Hermione hugging the younger girl.

* * *

An hour later and the blood transfusion were finished Poppy healed both the men up and then let them rest. She transfigured Harry's chair into a small bed and summoned a blanket to drape over him.

Harry had fallen to sleep after half an hour and so far he had stayed asleep. Moving over to Remus she did a scan of his blood count and she was please to note it was back up to its right amount.

Re-checking Remus side again Poppy left the bedroom. _Who ever healed him did a fantastic job, _thought Poppy as she descended the stairs, _another minute and he would have died._

Entering the kitchen she smiled at the three sleeping figures slumped on the table, going over to the fireplace she floo'd out to the headmasters office.

Poppy stumbled out of the fireplace in the headmasters office, dusting herself off she looked up and found him staring at her.

"How are they Poppy?" asked Albus.

"After a goodnights sleep and three days bed rest for Remus they both should be perfectly sine," answered Poppy.

"Good, good. Is Harry awake?" queried Albus.

"No he needs his rest maybe it will be best to leave him alone until he comes back to school," answered Poppy.

"Hmmm… also I fear you may be right. Very well I shall leave him be till the new term starts," agreed Albus.

Back at the house

Harry woke a few minutes after Poppy had left sitting up he looked at this arm to find it completely healed.

Slowly he got up and out of bed and took the two steps to get to Remus bed. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, he wanted to say something, anything but his eyes would stay open. Laying on the edge Harry curled up and let the darkness take over his senses.

* * *

"Harry come on wake up," said a voice to his right.

Harry knew that voice he was sure it was someone he knew, but his sleep clogged mind refused to register who it was. So in his half-awake mind cast a silencing charm around the bed, but the voice didn't leave.

"Come on Harry I know you're awake," came the voice again.

"'Eave 'lone," mumbled Harry curling further into a ball.

"No until you wake up," instructed the voice.

Sighing Harry opened his eyes, he found himself looking straight at Remus. It took a few seconds for his mind to figure out why he was in Remus bed.

"You're alright?" asked Harry sitting up.

"I'm fine, I've been put on three day bed rest but I'm fine," answered Remus.

Not caring who saw him or what they thought Harry hugged Remus.

"I'm sure I had lost you," muttered Harry.

"Not yet I promise," replied Remus.

"I didn't see him till it was too late, I've sorry it's my fault," responded Harry.

"No it wasn't, I was duelling him I dint expect him to use that curse. I thought I had stunned him," countered Remus.

"But I was suppose to protect you all and I can't even do that," admitted Harry.

"You are 16 Harry not 116 beside I'm your guardian _I'm _suppose to look after _you_," explained Remus.

Just nodding Harry let the subject drop. They spent the day talking even Ginny, Hermione and Ron joined them.

* * *

The 13th January came around to quickly for everyone's likening. The last two weeks had bin tough ecpially the first three days after the attack, Remus was still on bed rest and Harry was told not to over do it.,

Going out on the second day after the attack Harry had extended the wards and after wards passed out. When he came to he had, had a lecture off Remus about taking it easy.

Poppy came around again on the second day and confirmed that although she mixed Harry and Remus' blood Harry had escaped the curse of lycanthrope.

After that thing had gone rather smoothly especially if you counted the fact that Harry and Ginny had played matchmaker to Ron and Hermione and they finally got together.

As they boarded the train Harry took one last glance out on to the station before entering the train.

They knew that over the next few months the war would come to a head and then finally finish with either Harry or Tom dying.


	6. Chapter 6 Challenge's and Family Time!

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The new term is going to be an interesting one...

**Authors Notes: **Another chapter up for all of you, if anything is wrong or not in cannon please don't flame me, just deal with it.

**Reviewers:**

**Lonlyheart: **Yeah a sad chapter, but here is another chapter and yes it is slightly sad. Just another chapter to go then the Epilogue. Thank you for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Challengers, and Family!**

_Mr. Potter._

_You are requested at The Ministry in The Magical Creatures Department on the 17th January at 11:30am._

_You are requested to bring your wand and the werewolf Remus Lupin._

_Sincerely_

_Heather Spike_

_Head of Department._

Scowling at the letter Harry scrunched it up and stuffed it in his pocket. The letter had come two days ago and he still hadn't told anyone, but he suspected that Hermione knew.

"Hey Harry wait up!" called Hermione.

Slowing down his walking Harry waited for Hermione to catch up.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry.

"It's about the letter," answered Hermione falling in step with Harry.

"What letter?" asked Harry innocently.

"You know what letter Harry. The letter from the Ministry," answered Hermione quietly.

Sighing Harry pulled Hermione into an empty classroom and closed the door before casting up a silencing charm.

"How did you know?" asked Harry.

"Harry I saw the seal on the back when it came," answered Hermione, "So what does it say?"

Pulling out the screwed up piece of parchment and handed it over to Hermione. Hermione unfolded the crumpled piece of parchment and read its contents.

"See that is what happens when you save someone's life," remarked Harry.

Folding up the parchment Hermione replied, "Does Remus know about this?"

"Not yet, I mean it is not such a good conversation I want to have," answered Harry.

"You really should tell him," reasoned Hermione.

"I know, I know its just… never mind," responded Harry sitting on a desk.

"Just what?" questioned Hermione.

"Nothing don't worry," answered Harry.

"Come on tell me, what it is?" repeated Hermione.

"Okay. Its just I nearly lost Remus over Christmas and if The Ministry take him away, god knows what they'll do to him," confessed Harry.

Harry looked down at the desk when he heard Hermione laughing, looking back up he saw her trying to calm herself down.

"What is so funny?" asked Harry scowling slightly.

Stifling her giggles Hermione answered, "You can be so dense sometimes,"

"Excuse me?" questioned Harry, shocked.

"Harry who are you?" asked Hermione.

"Okay I think you have spent one to many hours in the library amongst books because you've lost it," replied Harry confused.

"Harry I have not lost it, I just realized something," snapped Hermione indignantly.

"Alright you haven't lost it," apologized Harry, "What am I dense then?"

"Okay what I meant was you The-Boy-Who-Lived, quiet a bit more powerful than the rest of your year. Do you see it yet?" explained Hermione.

"No, what?" asked Harry bewildered.

Sighing Hermione answered, "Use your status Harry I know you don't like drawing attention but use it this time to our advantage."

A thoughtful look crossed Harry's face, before a smile bloomed. Jumping down from the desk he hugged Hermione, took down the silencing charm and left the classroom.

Hermione stood there for a few more minutes shocked at what Harry had done before coming to her senses and going after him.

Harry made it to Remus' classroom in record time, he knocked on the door and went in.

"Harry what is wrong?" asked Remus, as his door opened to reveal Harry.

"The Ministry," answered Harry, entering the classroom.

"What about The Ministry?" questioned Remus confused.

"Here read this," answered Harry.

Taking the letter out of his pocket he handed it over to Remus, whilst Remus was reading through the letter Hermione turned up, out of breath and red in the face.

Harry conjured up a cool glass of water and handed it over to Hermione. Smiling her thanks Hermione took the water and gently sipped at it till she could breath normally again.

Finishing off the letter Remus asked, "Why didn't you tell me straight away?"

"Because I was trying to figure a way to stop it, I tried every book in the library to find a way around it there isn't,"

"Harry there are no loop holes, no back doors etc to the laws against werewolves," explained Remus.

"There is one," piped up Hermione.

"What is it then?" questioned Harry.

"Which law does it associate to?" asked Remus.

Smiling brightly Hermione answered, "The giving of blood. _No person can forcibly give blood to a Lycan without ministry approval,_"

"Exactly," replied Remus.

But Hermione's smile didn't waver in fact it grew wider.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, perfectly clear," answered Harry.

Rolling her eyes and sighing Hermione explained, "Honestly you two. The law states that no one can be _forced_ to give a werewolf blood. Now Harry was you _forced _in to giving Professor Lupin our blood?"

"No but it still doesn't make sense," answered Harry.

"The law signifies people can not be forced to give a Lycan blood, they used the word force because members of family with werewolves were willing to give up their blood to save their family member. Another words you are fine they can't do anything you gave Professor Lupin blood _willingly,_" explained Hermione.

A smile spread across Harry's face as he hugged the young witch again, but turning to face Remus he saw he was frowning.

"What is it?" asked Harry worriedly.

Sighing Remus answered, "Harry it won't matter, they won't care if you willingly or forcibly gave me blood you are their saviour and you just saved a werewolf. Which to them is not more worthy of treatment than a house elf,"

"Yeah but that is where another part of the plan comes into play," pointed out Hermione.

"I doubt anything would work," replied Remus.

"This will, I'm going to use my status as The-Boy-Who-Lived and make them see what a dark person really is," explained Harry, "we can pull this off I just need you to trust me,"

"I do trust you Harry. Just be prepared in case it doesn't work," advised Remus.

Smiling Harry replied, "I will be now I think we should let Professor Dumbledore know."

Agreeing the three headed to the headmasters office reaching there they explained the plan to Dumbledore but he was to act as though he didn't know anything about it.

* * *

The 17th January dawned bright but absolutely freezing. Harry got up and after having a shower and got dressed in some deep blue robes.

Struck with an idea Harry transformed into Ember-Phoenix-and shed a feather and then changing into Silver-Leopard-he pulled out a tuft of fur out.

Transforming back to his human form Harry picked up the Phoenix feather and the tuft of Leopard fur and threaded them threw a chain before clipping it around his neck.

Pleased with how he looked Harry left the sixth year boy dormitory and headed down to the common room. The other four boys had left the dormitory early so Harry could get ready.

"Harry!" called Ginny.

Smiling at this girlfriend Harry went over, pecking her on the cheek he sat down besides her. He had an hour before he had to leave for the Portkey.

"Morning Gin," greeted Harry.

"You look really good," complimented Ginny.

"Thank you so do you," returned Harry.

Blushing Ginny asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Hmmm… nervous I think," answered Harry.

"You will be fine I promise," replied Ginny.

"I know anyway I should go. I will see you at dinner tonight with the verdict perhaps," responded Harry.

"Okay I'll talk to you later. Good luck," answered Ginny.

Smiling Harry kissed Ginny again and left the Common Room, entering the corridors Harry heard chattering of students going to their first lesson of the day.

Entering the hall he met up with Ron and Hermione, Ron was going with Harry, Remus, and Dumbledore as he had been present when Harry had agreed to help Remus.

"Of all the things we have done together this is one thing I wish no one had to do," commented Harry solemnly.

"You sound as though this is goodbye," replied Hermione.

"In a way it is, please if anything happens tell Ginny I love her," answered Harry.

"Harry, mate, we are only going to The Ministry not war, not yet," replied Ron.

Smiling wanly Harry responded, "Five years of friendship and maybe still more to come. We have to go its time, I'll see you tonight Hermione perhaps."

Harry hugged Hermione tightly before letting go, Ron gave his girlfriend a kiss and both boys headed up to the head table.

Hermione left for her first lesson confused and worried, it was scary how sad Harry had seemed. An as she got her books out for Ancient Runes a feeling of dread crept into her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Harry don't look so glum we are only going to The Ministry," commented Remus.

"I know," replied Harry quietly.

"I have faith in you to pull this off Harry," encouraged Remus, growing worried at Harry's quiet behaviour.

"Oh I know that, something else will happen something I can not say yet," explained Harry.

"Harry stop it you are worrying me," instructed Remus.

"I can not stop _anything, _I will get you through this but I cant stop the next event," reasoned Harry, "Is it time yet Headmaster?"

Glancing at his pocket watch Albus answered, "Yes, please all place a hand or a finger on the Portkey."

A tin can lay before them on the table, picking it up Albus held it out so they could all take hold.

"7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" counted Albus.

In a small sounding 'pop' they were gone, going through time and space for what felt lke an awfully long time.

Finally they arrived in The Ministry of Magic, Harry, Albus, and Remus managed to stay standing up but Ron fell backwards on to the hard floor.

Grumbling Ron said, "How come I fell down?"

"You haven't learnt to balance yet. Come on," answered Harry holding out his hand.

Taking hold of Harry's hand Ron pulled himself up muttering his 'thanks' Ron let go of Harry's hand and dusted himself down.

"Which floor do we need to be on?" asked Harry checking the time.

"Five," answered Remus.

"We need to go gentlemen," put in Albus.

They headed to the lifts and entered an empty one-that only had a few flying paper aeroplanes-they pushed the number five and then waited for the doors to close.

With the lift stopping on each floor it was another five minutes before they were on the right floor.

Sighing Harry stepped out of the lift with an air of confidence about him and then followed Professor Dumbledore down the narrow corridor and into an office.

"Ah you all made it on time," greeted a rather round woman.

"Yes of course it would have been impolite to turn up late," responded Albus kindly.

"Of course, of course," agreed the woman, "Now I am Heather, and you must be Mr Potter, and Mr Lupin. I'm afraid I don't know your name Mr?"

"Weasley," answered Ron.

"Please sit down," offered Heather.

Just as Harry was going to sit down he noticed there weren't enough chairs for all of them, which left Remus standing. Getting up Harry-without saying anything-went over to Remus and pushed him towards the chair.

"Mr Potter you do realize you just gave up your chair to-"

"To my guardian? Yes I know, I thought it would be unwise to let him stand, as I am younger and can stand for longer," interrupted Harry coldly.

Clearing her throat Heather replied, "Very well. Now as to what you are all here for, you do know Mr Potter that is was against the law to give Mr Lupin blood without Ministry consent?"

"Let me tell you something, _Heather _we were on Christmas break and we were walking along the edge of the forest when we were attacked," explained Harry heatedly, "Just before the last Death Eater fell, Remus was hit with a slicing curse right through his left side without blood immediately he would have died!"

"Mr Potter according to a Madam Pomfrey, Mr Lupin was healed and not losing any more blood," retorted Heather.

"Yes but he still needed blood to live," answered Harry angrily.

"Please this will get us no where, getting angry at each other," put in Albus, calming the two people down.

Sighing Heather replied, "Of course, sorry. Now whilst Mr Lupin was on the floor did he ask for you-Mr Potter-to give blood?"

"No!" exclaimed Harry,

"Can anyone confirm this?" questioned Heather.

"I can," answered Ron, "Professor Lupin was dying I could see that, but Harry refused to believe he would die. They exchanged words, words that meant a lot to them,"

"Can you be absolutely sure?" pressured Heather.

"Yes, you see the words 'I love you' is not quiet what I would say is asking for blood," answered Ron.

"You do know what the law says don't you Mr Potter?" quizzed Heather.

Shaking his head Harry answered, "No maybe you should tell me?"

"_No person can forcibly give blood to a Lycan without Ministry approval,_" recited Heather.

Standing up straight Harry asked, "So why did you bring me in here?"

"Because you broke the law," answered Heather.

"No I did not," replied Harry.

"Mr Potter it would be un-wise to try to argue with me, with the law," snapped Heather.

Losing his patients Harry retorted, "Your law states that people can not be _forced _into giving blood I was not _forced _into this position I gave Remus my blood because he was going to die. It was my decision and I would do it again if I needed to,"

"Mr Potter to give a…a…a monster blood is against the wizarding worlds law which states you can not give _it _blood," retorted Heather, standing up.

The air around the three sitting down turned quiet cold as Harry stood there his arms folded.

"You do not know what a monster is Heather, well let me see if I can't help you see what a monster is," replied Harry calmly, with a wave of his hand Heather was watching a scene unfold in her mind.

Heather began to cry as she saw Voldemort kill children, toddlers, and new born babies over and over again.

Dumbledore was going to protest but Harry held a hand up and stopped him.

"At the moment all she can hear is screams I will talk to her in a minute none of you will touch me or talk to me," instructed Harry.

"Will she be harmed?" asked Dumbledore quickly.

"No," answered Harry.

All the while Harry had been talking he had not taken his eyes of Heather. Lowering his hand Harry moved over to Heather, placing a hand on her shoulder he began talking.

"Heather what you see here is a human killing innocents of his free will," began Harry, "Voldemort kills people weather they be werewolf's, Vampires, half-bloods, pure-bloods, muggles, muggle-borns or squibs. He has a choice and he chooses to kill. Werewolf's however can not help it if they kill or curse someone," waving his hand again the scene changed to that of someone transforming into a werewolf, Harry continued, "A werewolf will lock themselves up for the night if they haven't got access to the wolfsbane potion. Do you see the difference yet?"

"Yes," whimpered Heather.

Pulling his hand away he ended the scene and crouched down besides Remus chair. Heather stood there stunned and breathing heavily, slowly she sat down in her chair.

"What did you do Harry?" asked Remus quietly.

"He showed me that werewolf's aren't monsters they are people," replied Heather.

"I'm sorry I had to resort to that Heather but it was necessary," replied Harry.

Smiling kindly Heather said, "I understand and you're right you gave blood willingly you can go,"

"Thank you," thanked Remus.

They all stood up and left the office as they left they were talking quiet loudly and cheerfully as they returned to the atrium they met a scowling Fudge.

Fudge may not have been minister anymore but he still worked in the Ministry as the Ministers secretary which didn't please Fudge as they new Minister was Arthur Weasley.

"POTTER!" shouted Fudge

The whole atrium fell silent as Fudge stalked towards them robes billowing out behind him slightly.

"Yes Fudge?" asked Harry.

"YOU HAVE JUST MANAGED TO MANIPULATED THE HEAD OF DEPARTMENT FOR THE REGULATION AND _CONTROL _OF DARK CREATURES!" screamed Fudge.

"I did nothing more than tell her the truth," replied Harry calmly.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND START CHANGING THINGS! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A FOOLISH BOY PLAYING GAMES!" shouted Fudge.

A silence rang in the atrium and people stared at Harry to see what he would do next. Slowly Harry walked forward towards Fudge.

"_Praefoco, Wingardium Leaviosa," _whispered Harry.

Everyone gasped as Fudge was lifted from the floor struggling for breath.

"Playing games am I Fudge? Well then let me say just one thing and this goes to everyone in this room," began Harry speaking loudly, "I give up playing my games, I am not going to kill Voldemort I am going to move away so no one can fined me. _Finite!_"

Fudge fell to the floor gasping on the air around him as though it was water, he slowly got up and stared at Harry, a small whispering had broken out amongst the crowd.

"You can't," mumbled Fudge.

"I'm sorry what was that?" asked Harry, as everyone fell silent again.

"I said-cough-you can't this world need you-cough-"repeated Fudge loudly.

"If this world needs me then STOP TREATING ME LIKE DIRT!" burst out Harry.

Arthur stepped out from the crowd and spoke up, "Harry is Fudge causing you trouble?"

"Weasley don't be stupid," put in Fudge.

"Fudge you have already bin kicked out of office don't let me regret my decision to keep you as secretary," warned Arthur.

"Very well Potter, I'm sorry," apologized Fudge through gritted teeth.

"Good now I have some place to go," replied Harry.

The four of them left The Ministry of Magic to the Muggle world, Harry changed there robes into Muggle attire.

They never saw Fudge get blasted by the crowd that had gathered, nor did they see Arthur strip off another title from him or that he agreed to better terms for magical creatures.

"That was quiet brave standing up to Fudge like that," commented Remus.

"I know," replied Harry quietly, "Lets sit in here to have some lunch."

Harry led them into a small café and asked what they wanted to eat before going up to the counter to order the food and take it back to the table.

They all sat in silence as they ate, Harry seemed to be solemn again and the others were getting quiet worried about him.

What they didn't know was that Harry was recalling a conversation he had, had with Luna Lovegood the other day.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Harry had stayed behind once the DA had finished to tidy up, he never saw Luna approach till a hand landed on his shoulder._

_Spinning around Harry was ready to strike if needs e, he sighed in relief when he recognised the dirty blonde hair and far away expression of Luna's face._

"_Luna don't sneak up on me, what can I do for you?" asked Harry straitening himself up._

"_I have to tell you something but I doubt you shall believe me," answered Luna, her voice didn't seem as dreamy as it normally did._

"_Okay I promise I will believe you, not matter what," promised Harry._

"_Okay here it is;-_

The light shall die by the darkness…but another shall replace him…17th is the number he attacks…The light shall die by the darkness…"_ recited Luna._

"_W-What was that?" questioned Harry._

"_It was a prophecy that I made a few days ago, I had a dictator quill going so it recorded what I said. It took me a few days to figure out it meant you," explained Luna._

"_The 17th? I'm at The Ministry that day, oh Merlin this is bad. Luna tell no one of this," replied Harry._

_Luna nodded and left the room, Harry sank down onto one of the chairs and tried to take it all in._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" called Remus.

"What?" asked Harry, coming back to reality.

"Its time to go," answered Remus.

Leaving the café Harry walked behind with Ron, whilst Remus and Dumbledore walked ahead.

"Are you sure you're alright, mate, I mean you've been awfully quiet?" asked Ron.

"You know what Ron, I'm not," answered Harry, "But because I can't tell you, you won't know what is wrong with me till it is too late,"

"Too late, Harry what does that mean?" asked Ron anxiously.

Before Harry could reply there were several loud 'CRACKS' behind them. Turning around they came face to face with Lord Voldemort and an army of over 25 Death Eaters.

"Potter we meet again," sneered Voldemort.

"This time will be the last time!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry stay behind me," Dumbledore said stepping in front of Harry.

"Ah the great Albus Dumbledore comes to protect his saviour shame he's going to die today!" retorted Voldemort.

"Ron remember what I said 'you wont know till it's too late' don't do anything stupid stay behind Dumbledore and Remus," whispered Harry.

"Harry will not die by your hand Tom, he will live to see another day," replied Albus calmly.

Stepping in from of Dumbledore Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore this is my fight not yours,"

"Harry!" warned Albus.

"No this ends today, now, right here right now," replied Harry.

"Very noble of you Potter but you wont live to see tonight!" spoke out Voldemort.

"If I die tonight you will let Professor Dumbledore, Remus and Ron go not matter what," replied Harry adamantly.

"Of course," agreed Voldemort.

"In agreement you send your Death Eaters home you are a match for these three so there shouldn't be a problem," proclaimed Harry.

"Do you think I am a fool?" questioned Voldemort angrily.

Shrugging Harry answered, "I don't know maybe. But you must agree with my terms or I leave you here,"

"Very well if it only means I get to kill you quicker. Go leave me," ordered Voldemort.

All the Death Eaters hesitated a second before they all diasapparated leaving Voldemort alone. Harry looked back at Ron, Remus, and Albus before he cast a shield around them.

"Harry don't be stupid let us out," called Remus.

"I'm sorry but I can't trust him," called back Harry.

"POTTER WE DUEL NOW!" shouted Voldemort.

Within second curses were flying around bouncing off walls and windows. The three inside the shield watched the two most powerful wizards duel, there were curses that they had never heard of before.

People had started to gather at the back of the three wizards a few stray killing curses had hit several muggles causing a few to panic and to call the police.

Finally the duel came to its end Voldemort had managed to get Harry on the floor there was blood trickling down his face and bruises were forming all over his body.

Harry felt exhausted sure he had battled Death Eaters but this was someone who matched his power and it was making him work harder than ever.

As Harry lay on the floor it began to rain heavily, he couldn't control it his elemental magic any longer and he just let it take its natural course.

"Ready to die Harry? It seems I am more powerful than the might Harry Potter. Any last words?" sneered Voldemort, standing over Harry.

"Yeah…'YOU WON'T KNOW TILL IT IS TOO LATE!" called Harry loudly.

"What a pathetic excuse for last words. Well you are a pathetic excuse for a wizard, _Avada Kedavra!" _retorted Voldemort.

Ron heard Harry's words then saw the flash of green light as though it was in slow motion go towards Harry before it touched him and then Voldemort diasapparated and the shield around them fell.

The three wizards rushed over to Harry, bending down Albus checked for the young wizards pulse and surprisingly it was there. But extremely weak and if they didn't try to help him they would loose him.

"We need to leave," commented Albus.

"He's dead isn't he?" asked Ron quietly.

"No but he is barely hanging on, we need to treat him and quickly," answered Albus.

"H-How?" stuttered Remus.

"I do not know and we may never know unless we move him now!" ordered Dumbledore.

Ron knew they needed away out but they were to far fomr the Leaky Cauldron to floo and The Ministry would be packed. Thinking quickly Ron rushed to the side of the street and picked up a wet through newspaper that someone had dropped.

Rushing back over Ron said, "Make a Portkey to take us back,"

"Hogwarts may not let us in with a Portkey," replied Dumbledore.

"I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND WATCH MY FRIEND DIE! NOW CREATE A PORTKEY!" shouted Ron furiously.

Not wanting to antagonise the red head further Dumbledore took the newspaper and created a Portkey. Weather it would work was another matter.

"Grab hold," instructed Dumbledore.

Both Ron and Remus placed a finger on the Portkey whilst Dumbledore took hold of a barely breathing Harry and activated the Portkey.

They felt a tug just beneath their navels and were travelling through time and space again. A minute later and they had arrived-surprisingly-in Hogwarts hallway in front of the infirmary.

Picking up Harry, Dumbledore strode into the infirmary quickly and placed Harry on the bed, Remus had quickly followed and had fetched Madam Pomfrey, but Ron had stayed at the door watching.

"What happened Albus?" questioned Poppy.

"Tom appeared and duelled with Harry unfortunately Harry got tripped up and got the killing curse on him," explained Albus.

"Killing Curse! Then he should be dead, oh dear!" exclaimed Poppy.

She didn't need to ask any more questions, she knew she needed to figure out how to save him and quicxkly. Checking his vital signs again she noticed they had dropped and they kept dropping.

Poppy tried everything to keep her patient alive, even a Pepper up Potion, nothing seemed to work.

Finally after all the effort she had given him his heart stopped. Poppy tried resituating him both magically and non-magically nothing worked.

With a small sob she stopped, looking up she met the headmasters eyes and she gently shook her head.

"I'm extremely sorry Remus but he is dead," said Poppy gently.

"This isn't happeneing, there had to be something you can do. Please anything, please," begged Remus as tears splashed down his face.

Ron heard the exchange and how his best friend had died. Not thinking twice he took off up through the corridors and up stairs all the way back to Gryffindor tower.

Entering the tower he was breathing heavily, the common room was half full and Hermione and Ginny were at his side immediately. They had seen him come in and were worried about the expression on his face.

"Ron?" asked Hermione timidly.

"Hermione, Ginny I couldn't do anything," answered Ron, as tears filled his eyes.

"Ron what's happened?" questioned Ginny loudly.

The whole common room went quiet and looked at the distraught expression on the red head's face.

"Its Harry," answered Ron.

"W-What's happened t-to Harry, Ron?" asked Hermione dreading the answer.

"He wouldn't listen, he put a shield around us," answered Ron.

"GOD DAMN IT RON TELL US WHAT HAPPENED?" shouted Ginny getting irritated.

"Harry's dead, Voldemort killed him," answered Ron.

Hermione paled and sat on the arm of the couch before she began crying. Ginny fell to her knees unable to support her own weight as the tears flowed from her eyes.

Ron kneeled besides his sister and pulled her into a hug, Hermione also kneeled and joined in. the rest of the Gryffindor's joined them they were all crying at the loss of a good friend…

* * *

Meanwhile…………

* * *

Harry knew he wasn't with his body he knew he had to get back, but with his eyes closed it would be a problem.

"You really know how to keep people waiting, Harry!" called a man's voice.

_I know that voice, _thought Harry, _okay time to get up Harry come on open your eyes and take a look around._

Slowly his eyes complied with his thoughts, sitting up Harry took a look around and realized instantly were he was- 'The Plain'

"Oh come on can't I even die without a detour," remarked Harry sarcastically as he got up.

"Well it's about time you got up, you lazy bum," came the voice again.

Groaning Harry replied, "Sykes don't you have better things to do then taunt dead people?"

"You aren't dead my boy, well you are technically but you won't be for long," answered Sykes, coming into view.

"You don't look any older, do you people age? Now why am I here?" asked Harry.

"No we don't. The Prophecy that your friend made is the reason," answered Sykes.

"So I am dead?" questioned Harry confused.

Laughing Sykes answered, "Yes but only for a while, you see I need to give you something,"

"What, what is it?" asked Harry curiously.

Just laughing Sykes led Harry over to a small table with a sheet of parchment on top that looked like it was made with light. Peering at the parchment Harry noticed several words: _Read this Harry when the time is right._

"Now this is yours please do not say the incantation out loud till it is the right time," instructed Sykes.

"But even when it is the right time I won't be able to say it as I don't speak fluent Latin," replied Harry.

Sighing Sykes responded, "Harry you take this parchment and I guarantee you, you will be able to read any language anywhere fluently,"

"I don't know Sykes," replied Harry stepping back.

"You walk away and you will never rid the world of Tom," countered Sykes.

"What?" questioned Harry unbelieving.

"When we first met I told you, you were heir to Gryffindor," began Sykes, "That is why you managed to pull the sword out of the hat. You caked upon his power to defeat young Riddle and with this incantation you must call upon his power again and destroy him once and for all," explained Sykes.

Taking all the new information in Harry hesitated slightly before taking a step towards the table and another and another. As he grew closer to the parchment it began to glow bright, white colour.

Reaching out Harry slowly wrapped his fingers around the parchment and picked it up. Immediately he was engulfed in the white colours and he felt the incantation run through his veins.

The colour settled and Sykes was able to see the young wizard again.

"Well?" asked Sykes.

"It worked, I know how to destroy Tom," answered Harry, putting the parchment back down.

"Good, but there is just one thing," replied Sykes.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Ever use that incantation against an innocent or people on the light and you will be stripped of all you powers and killed slowly," answered Sykes bluntly.

"Right okay thanks," replied Harry.

"Good lad, now you have to go you will be asleep for a few hours before you wake up. Good luck my friend," replied Sykes.

Harry felt a sinking sensation in his stomach and then a feeling of warmth and of comfort as he returned to his body.

Poppy looked at the sheet again to see is she had been seeing things but she wasn't, and he was once again alive.

Laughing she left the hospital wing and ran into the Great Hall where Professor Dumbledore was explaining about the circumstance surrounding Harry's death.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" called Poppy rushing into the hall happily, which confused most students.

"Yes Poppy?" asked Albus.

"I do believe you should hold off the mourning speech till a later date," advised Poppy smiling.

"Why is that?" questioned Albus.

"Because it seems rather silly to mourn a person who isn't even dead," answered Poppy.

"You mean to say?" asked Remus.

"That Harry James Potter has once again survived the killing curse," exclaimed Poppy.

A noisy chattering broke out amongst the students, Ginny tried to get up but her legs wouldn't support her-again-and they gave way luckily Ron caught her.

"QUIET!" shouted Albus, the hall fell silent, "The only people I want in that infirmary are Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, myself, Professor Lupin and Madam Pomfrey. The rest of you will not leave till I come back,"

The selected few got up and all but ran down to the hospital wind. When they got there they saw Harry laying on his right side curled up as though he was sleeping. Which after Poppy had checked he was _just sleeping._

"I don't get it we saw him die, we him _die,_" commented Ron.

"I do not understand it myself Ronald but obviously someone favours him and let him have a second chance," replied Dumbledore wisely.

Ginny who had finally let go of Ron's arm moved towards the bed. Once she reached his bedside she reached out a hand and touched his warm cheek. Smiling she let out a half sob a half laugh before promptly passing out.

Remus only just caught the young girl before she hit the floor. Carefully he picked her up and laid her on the bed next to Harry's.

"Is she alright?" asked Ron concerned.

"Its just shock Ron, she will be fine I promise," answered Remus.

"Now until Harry wakes up I suggest we all go and get some sleep. I'm sure Harry won't awaken till tomorrow morning," instructed Albus.

Ron and Hermione left to go back to Gryffindor Tower, Albus left back to the hall to let the other students know what had happened and Remus didn't leave until he was literally pushed out at eleven that night by Poppy.

Smiling Poppy went to her own quarters content in fact that both her patients would be fine in the morning.

* * *

Harry felt all his aches and pains return as he felt his body wake up. Groaning he opened his eyes to see a face with red hair looking down on him.

"Harry?" asked Ginny quietly.

Sitting up he engulfed her in a hug when he felt her begin to cry into his shoulder.

"Its okay I promise," whispered Harry softly.

"Ron…had said…you died…I was so scared…" sobbed out Ginny.

"I did die but I'm better now," replied Harry soothingly.

Pulling away Ginny wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Better?" asked Harry smiling brightly.

"Yes," answered Ginny.

Moving to the side of his bed, Harry patted the side and helped Ginny lay back against half the bed and half on him.

"Will you promise me something?" asked Ginny.

"If I can," answered Harry.

"Promise me that if you know something is going to happened tell someone," replied Ginny.

"I promise," agreed Harry.

Smiling happily Ginny leant back against the bed.

The couple spent the next half an hour in silence just enjoying each other company it wasn't till around half past eight when they were disturbed.

"Is there a particular reason why my sister is in your bed?" asked Ron.

Looking up to his friend Harry smiled and answered, "Nope we were just cuddling."

Smiling Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus and Poppy went over to Harry. Poppy checked him over and apart from the odd bruise he was perfectly fit and healthy.

"Harry everyone wants to know how you survived the killing curse?" asked Dumbledore.

"I didn't I died but I learnt something," answered Harry.

"What?" asked Remus.

"When I died I was taken back to 'The Plain' where Sykes gave me an incantation," answered Harry.

"An incantation?" asked Hermione.

"A incantation that only I can use and no I can not tell you without killing you. Needless to say it's powerfully," explained Harry.

"Harry I must ask the killing curse kills instantly why didn't you die straight away?" asked Poppy.

"I still had a bit of my mum's protection but it wasn't enough for me to survive completely," answered Harry yawning.

Seeing the yawn Popp added, "Right my patient needs rest all of you can visit later on,"

"Remus can stay," instructed Harry.

The rest of them said 'Bye' and left the hospital wing. Remus took Ginny' vacated spot on the bed and sat facing Harry. Poppy let a vial of healing potion with instructions for him to drink it before he went to sleep just to make sure that he was perfectly healthy and she left to her office.

"So what did you need to say?" asked Remus.

"I didn't mean to worry you," answered Harry.

Smiling Remus replied, "You never mean to do anything yet you do these things and come out alive,"

"I knew I shouldn't have challenged him I wasn't read but I had him agree to let you go and he did," explained Harry.

Pulling Harry into a hug Remus said, "Don't ever do anything like that again promise me,"

"I promise," promised Harry yawning again.

"Take you potion and rest," responded Remus pulling away.

Un-corking the potion Harry downed it in one go and then laying back he let sleep over come him again.

* * *

Through most of February, March and April Harry had been training himself even harder than before. Even the DA groups were beginning to feel the pressure not that they would complain.

It seemed that Voldemort had caught wind of Harry's survival from certain Death Eaters that were in the school.

During the night Harry alternated between spending his time with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Remus and each time he knew the war was getting closer.

By the end of April Voldemort had stepped up his attacks and so far he wasn't taking any prisoners.

On the Saturday morning in the middle of May Harry was in Remus quarters pacing up and down. Harry had discovered that Voldemort planned to attack but he didn't know where and it was just a matter of waiting.

"Harry please stop your pacing your wearing the carpet out," commented Remus.

"I can't," answered Harry.

"What are you going to do when you find out where he is attacking?" questioned Remus.

After the killing curse had bin cast on him again, it had opened up his connection to Tom eve more.

"Go to him and stop him," answered Harry suddenly stopping his paced he added, "ITS DIAGON ALLEY GET PEOPLE OVER THERE NOW!"

Harry diasapparated quickly, Remus got up and hurriedly contacted Dumbledore before flooing out to The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry appeared on top of Gringotts bank and quickly surveyed the scene there were flashes of green light and screaming from children and parents.

Holding up his hand Harry managed to freeze the Death Eaters in place.

"TOM!" called Harry.

Looking up Voldemort smirked and shouted, "WELL, WELL, WELL, IF IT ISN'T THE DEAD POTTER!"

"I HAVE A PROPERSISTION FOR YOU!" called back Harry.

"I DO NOT MAKE DEALS WITH HALF-BLOOD RUBBISH!" snapped Voldemort.

"SO WHY ARE YOU HERE AFTER ALL YOU ARE HALF-BLOOD?" shouted Harry.

"COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME! THE TIME FOR TALK IS OVER EITHER WE DUEL AND YOU DIE OR YOU DIE NOW WITHOUT A FIGHT!" bellowed Voldemort.

"NO, YOU WILL FACE ME ON HOGWARTS GROUNDS AT THE END OF MAY," called Harry.

"WHO ARE YOU TO CHALLENGE ME?" shouted Voldemort furiously.

"JUST SOMEONE WHO OFFERS YOU A CHALLENGE SO THEY CAN SEE JUST HOW WEAK YOU REALLY ARE," answered Harry calmly.

Voldemort stood fuming for a minute before shouting his answer, "I ACCEPT 31ST MAY I SHALL DESTROY YOU!"

Bowing his head Harry lowered his hand and every Death Eater was able to move again. Voldemort gathered up his loyal followers and left.

Harry let everyone who had just turned up know what was going to happen before diasapparated back to Hogwarts to let his DA group know what had happened and what was going to happen.

No one was looking forward to the end of May but at least afterwards the war would finally be over.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay so the ending of this chapter changed a little but I didn't like the other version of this chapter so I changed it, please feel free to leave a review.)**


	7. Chapter 7Its Over! Its Over!

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The new term is going to be an interesting one...

**Authors Notes: **I am very sorry this chapter has taken so long in getting posted up but things got a little hectic around Christmas time and New Year so nothing got done. There will be another chapter after this one, which will be put in a few days once I have had the final count of reviewers reviewed. Again sorry for the long delay, here is the chapter enjoy :)

**Reviewers-**

**Lonlyheart: **There is more chapters here for you, thank you for the reviews and for sticking with me through this.

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan: **Here is your more and thank you for the review it means a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Its Over, Its Over!**

Harry stood in front of the two DA groups on the 29th May, two days before Voldemort was due to attack.

The DA quietened down as they saw Harry stand up to make some sort of speech.

Taking a deep breath Harry began to speak, "I know you are all scared and nervous about Tuesday's fight. Most of you won't have ever fought in a real battle and many of you may never do so again. There is going to be injuries and there will be deaths I can guarantee you. But there is one thing in common that we are fighting for: Freedom from Darkness. Weather you be Pureblood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born you are fighting to bring lightness to _everyone_. In the fight on Tuesday you will be up against fully trained wizards who will not play by the rules, the three main curses they will use is the unforgivable. DO NOT attempt to break though the Imperious curse unless you know you can, and DO NOT try to block the Killing Curse it won't work. The Crucio curse is like being stabbed a thousands time all over your body if it gets put on you and you last through it you are going to need you strength to get to cover. On the field that day you are all going to see Voldemort a.k.a Tom Marvalo Riddle do not anger him or get in his way, his goal is to get to me and won't worry about who is standing in his way,"

"Who's going to protect you once you've gotten to Voldemort?" asked a third year in the back trying to ignore the shushing noise made by his friends for saying his name.

"Me, and someone named Sykes," answered Harry before continuing his speech, "There is a Death Eater in this school who you all know-Professor Snape-but he is in actual fact a spy for us, I do not want any one of you to harm him use only stunning spells on the day of the fight. That information is not to leave this room as it could make him a very potential target for Voldemort. Right I want to know whose parents may be at the fight on Tuesday as Death Eaters?"

A small show of hands appeared at the back, looking a bit closer Harry realized that they were mostly Slytherin as well as one Hufflepuff and two from Ravenclaw.

"Okay you lot are _not _to fight your parents no arguments," carried on Harry, "The places I want you in are as follows: First years stay in the castle guard it from anyone entering, Second years just outside the doors, Third years further out, Fourth years I want you donw on the path to Hogsmeade and the Quidditch pitch. Fifth to Seventh years at the frontline with me, spread out. Right for the next two days you ill all do nothing but train, sleep, and have meals starting to night," finished Harry.

A general chatter broke out as the DA began to practise, watching the scene Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about leading innocents into a battle. He was disturbed from his guilt how ever by a pair of red headed twins.

"Fred, George what can I do for you?" asked Harry curiously, despite the twins being in the Order they still turned up at every DA meeting ready to learn more.

"Well when you were making you speech-" began George.

"You forgot to mention where we would be?" finished Fed.

Smiling at them both Harry answered, "Because I am telling you at the Order meeting tonight,"

"Okay, see you later Harry," chorused the twins.

Walking around the Room of Requirement Harry gave helpful advice to those who asked and those who were doing something wrong. He watched as everyone practised and the looks of concentration on their faces and he felt the small twinge of guilt again.

"You're doing the right thing you know," commented Ginny from behind him.

Turning around Harry smiled and asked, "Do you really think so? Do you really believe I should be leading innocent people into _my _battle?"

"Yes, because it isn't just _your _battle, these people here have lost someone to Tom. Weather it be a parent, grandparent, Aunt, Uncle, or cousin they are fighting for them," answered Ginny determinedly.

"There is going to be so much pain that day," replied Harry quietly.

"But for all the right reasons," responded Ginny, "Tom hurts people causes them pain because they are different and because he can. You are going to lead people into a fight that needs to be fought for the _right _reasons not because you want to hurt them but because it is right,"

"Smiling Harry replied, "You're right, where would I be without your words?"

"Still watching Ron and Hermione snog in the corner of the common room," answered Ginny laughing.

Harry just laughed with her, and he felt the guilt leave him a little and he felt more at ease with the whole thing.

Looking at his watch Harry walked back to the front and spoke up, "EVERYONE STOP! Thank you we all need to go down to the Great Hall as an Order meeting is about to start."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and picked up there jackets or jumpers, put there wands away and followed Harry out of the Room of Requirement to the Great Hall.

No one realized that Harry was not suppose to bring anyone down into the hall so there was a shocked silence as Harry led the mall in and pointed them over to a table to sit down.

"Mr Potter what do you think you are doing?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"Relax Professor we are here for the meeting," answered Harry calmly.

"Lad this is no place for kiddies," put in Moody.

"It's a good job there is no _kiddies_ here then isn't it?" questioned Harry defiantly.

"Now see her laddie-" began Moody before being interrupted.

"No you see here, all of you, we can not win this war of these people don't fight. Tom's army will expect only the Order to show up and then he fights dirty. I say we play our own rules he wants a dirty fight that is what he will get," interrupted Harry.

Before anyone else could speak the doors opened again and in come the rest of The Order of the Phoenix some spotted their children sitting at the table and shot confused looks at Dumbledore/

"Please all sit down," offered Dumbledore.

One man sat down and asked, "What are the children doing here Albus?"

"I'm afraid Andrew that they will be joining the fight on Tuesday," answered Albus.

The words had immediate impact the parents-that children were in the DA-started talking at once even the DA members joined in arguing their point.

It seemed that nothing anyone did could quieten them down. Sneaking away from the table Harry sat on the head table and waved his hand and waited.

Within a few minutes Harry heard the familiar pound of someone's feet and then the doors were slammed open.

The whole hall fell silent as the doors flew open and there stood Lord Voldemort in all his glory. No one seemed to be able to speak as he walked forward menacingly before Dumbledore stood up in front of him.

"Tom what are you doing in the castle leave now?" questioned Dumbledore standing up.

Voldemort did not reply instead he stopped and stood stock still and just stared at Dumbledore with his red eyes.

Jumping down from the table Harry walked over to him and punched him in the face as a collective gasp surrounded the table.

But still Voldemort straightened himself up and stood stock still not talking just staring.

Turning to the table Harry spoke, "Are you all afraid?" there was a round of nods from the Order and DA members, "Good because he's staying and I'm going."

Harry only managed to reach the Great Hall doors when someone finally spoke up.

"Please Mr Potter do not leave you-know-who- here, once you've gone he will kill us,"

Turning around Harry replied, "That Voldemort won't kill you, but the one we face on Tuesday will,"

"What is going on Harry?" asked Albus still standing in front of Tom.

"That is not real, the only one who cant touch and control him ism e," answered Harry, "You see without me you all don't stand a thread of hope, with me and the Order you may win, with me, the Order and the DA we will win. Some of you here all have children or parents and some of you may die but do not argue amongst ourselves to stop us fighting we all need to work together."

There was a moments silence before a resounding 'sorry' went around the table. Waving his hand again the not-so-real-Voldemort turned and walked out closing the door behind him. Laughing Harry sat down in his place and let Dumbledore start the meeting.

The meeting went on for over two hours before Dumbledore called the meeting to an end. They had all agreed that tomorrow night the students that were fighting would be allowed to see family for an hour. The students that weren't fighting but had family in the fight were to be sent to Grimmauld Place along with a few Order members and were to stay there till Dumbledore, McGonagall, or Snape came for them.

As everyone left Harry lagged behind so he could speak to the headmaster.

"Professor could I have a word?" asked Harry

"Of course Harry. What can I do for you?" answered the headmaster.

"Send a letter to my Aunt telling her she is to leave the country if I lose them the protection is gone and Tom will go straight there," explained Harry.

"I understand now go spend some time with your friends," replied Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir," thanked Harry.

Smiling Harry left the Great Hall and made his way back to Gryffindor tower. Entering the tower he found Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting for him.

Sitting besides his friends Harry forgot all about Tuesday and the battle as the four friends reminisced about all the good times they had and they spoke of times before they met each other.

* * *

There were tears the next night as families came together for what could be the last time. Even some grand parents had come to the school to see their grandchildren. All muggle-born families had also bin allowed into the school for an hour.

Harry stood near the exit and watched his friends families as there were tears, hugs, smiles and laughs. He never saw Remus come up to him till he started to speak.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Remus gently.

Looking up Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, "Yeah I'll be fine,"

"Your family is with you, you know," replied Remus.

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"I mean your mum, dad, Sirius, and your grandparents they are all watching over you. Doesn't matter that you can't see them they are here with you in your heart," explained Remus.

"Am I doing the right thing?" asked Harry, breathing slightly raggedly.

"Yes, no doubt about it, this is what you have worked for and tomorrow it will all be over," answered Remus, "Harry I…"

"No don't say anything because I do not want to say goodbye not yet it is to early. We will see each other tomorrow night once it is finished," interrupted Harry.

"Just be careful," added Remus.

Harry just nodded and took to watching the crowd again with Remus at his side. It knind of comforted him to know that at least one part of his family was with him in person.

Half an hour later the hall had quietened as the students had taken parents to places around the castle where they could talk privately.

AS he was watching Hermione with her parents sitting at a table talking quietly a figure blocked his line of view a figure he knew all to well.

"What she doing here?" whispered Harry.

Looking the way Harry was looking Remus answered, "I don't know you want me to tell her you don't want to see her?"

"No I'll talk to her," replied Harry.

Taking a calming breath Harry stepped from the corner he had been standing in and walked slowly over to the women.

Clearing his throat Harry got her attention as she turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I needed to see you," answered the women.

"Why did you need to see me Aunt Petunia?" questioned Harry impatiently.

"I received the owl Harry and I came to say I'm not leaving the country I'm going to stay," answered Petunia.

"What!" exclaimed Harry loudly, bringing Remus over to investigate.

"I will not hide from him Harry your mother didn't so I won't," replied Petunia.

"My parents went under the Fidelus charm and died from hiding. Tom can not find you I will not let you risk your life after I die," protested Harry.

"lily and James had gone up against Voldemort three times before they heard the prophecy," explained Petunia, "I know I have not been the best Aunt in the world but I did take you in and I raised you to be selfless,"

"Aunt Petunia if I die tomorrow you can not stay in this country Tom will come for you and your family. I will not let you die because I failed, please leave," begged Harry.

"My family Harry has left the country they will be safe, but I am staying you have to belive me I will stay," replied Petunia.

Harry couldn't keep the tears away any longer as he begged, "Please leave don't let him win by killing you, please,"

"I'm sorry Harry," apologized Petunia as she began walking away.

"No," whispered Harry before shouting, "AUNT PETUNIA YOU WANT TO STAY, STAY SOMEWHERE SAFE. STAY AT GRIMMAULD PLACE, PLEASE FOR ME?"

Petunia stopped in her tracks as she felt the impact of his words. Taking a calming breath she slowly turned around and began walking back into the silent hall.

Stopping in front of Harry, Petunia answered quietly, "Okay I will stay at Grimmauld Place and I will see you after the fight, Harry."

Slowly a round of applause started up till it was a thunderous applause, Molly and Arthur Weasley went over to Harry as well as Hermione's parents. They spent the last half an hour talking and getting to know each other a little bit better.

Hermione also persuaded her parents to join Petunia, neither of her parents had been happy about her participating in the war but were unable to change her mind.

At last the time came for everyone to head up to bed and only Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left sitting up in Gryffindor tower. Ginny had left them alone so they could talk like they use to.

"So what we going to talk about?" asked Hermione.

Harry's eyes sparkled as he answered, "Did either of you finished that essay Professor Snape set us two weeks ago?"

"No I only need some more of ingredients to write down," answered Ron.

"Well I finished mine the day it was set," added Hermione.

"Could I have a look at it please? I need some more reasons why it could be potential dangerous," asked Harry innocently.

"No you both have to learn to do your own homework," answered Hermione indignantly.

"But Hermione I only need the rest of the ingredients," whined Ron.

"Oh don't be such a baby Ronald!" replied Hermione.

The three best friends broke down into a fit of laughter, it was just like old times when they would stay up late and finish off homework that needed to be handed in the next day.

As the laughter died down they sat looking at each other small smiles on there faces.

"I suppose this-" began Hermione.

"No," interrupted Harry, "We don't say goodbye, not yet, its too early,"

"We will always be friends won't we?" asked Ron.

"Yes," answered Hermione tearing up.

"I want you guys to know that these last six years have bin wonderful and then ext six years will also be wonderfully. Friends till the end?" asked Harry.

"Till the end," answered Ron.

"Till the end," agreed Hermione sniffing.

Just shaking his head at how emotional Hermione was, Harry pulled her into a hug and then she pulled Ron into the hug. The trio stayed like that for what felt like an eternity but was only five minutes.

Pulling away Hermione wiped her eyes and said, "We should get some rest. I'll see you both at five bright and early,"

"Night Hermione," chorused Harry and Ron.

Hermione just smiled as she stood up and headed up the girls staircase to an empty dormitory.

"I'm going to head up as well," added Ron, "I'll see you at five Harry, night,"

"Night Ron," replied Harry.

Ron got up and headed up the boys staircase where Neville, Seamus, and Dean had stayed behind to fight as well.

Once Harry was sure Ron had gone, Harry kneeled in front of the fire and began to pray.

"Please Lord if I die tomorrow then let me take Tom with me, so my friends and family can live in light and not the dark. Please watch over my friends and family tomorrow and keep them safe, amen," implored Harry.

Getting up Harry dusted off his knees and put the fire out, before heading up the boys stairs and into the boys dormitory.

Settling down in his bed Harry listened to the quietness of the room and let himself drift off into a very deep sleep not to be woken till five the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say it does get a little graphic from here on not to much just if you are easily grossed out please dont read the next bit. Sorry.**

* * *

Quarter to five Tuesday 31st May Harry woke up with a start for a minute he thought he had missed Tuesday altogether and was now being held prisoner by Voldemort. Till he realized he was still in the boys dormitory in his own bed at Hogwarts.

Letting out a sign of relief Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up. Placing his glasses on his face Harry pulled open his drapes ands stood up. Waving a hand he was instantly dressed in orange, yellow, and red top and bottoms with the cloak the DA had given him fro Christmas on top.

He put several small swords, arrows, and potions into hidden pockets. Thinking over the spell again in his head Harry finally felt ready. Only then did he take a look around the room to find it empty and everyone's bed made.

Harry headed out of the dormitory and down the stairs were he heard a lot of chattering noise. Entering the common room everyone fell silent as they caught sight of Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"How long have you all been up?" asked Harry.

"Most of us have been up since half four," answered Ron.

"Why didn't anyone try to wake me?" questioned Harry.

"We knew you needed sleep," answered Hermione.

"Right of course," replied Harry nodding, "Have you all bin waiting for me?"

"Of course," answered a third year.

"You could have all waited in the hall," commented Harry.

"Yeah but you're our leader we would have waited for you no matter what," replied Ginny.

"Thank you," thanked Harry.

"No problem, we are all with you today," spoke out Ron,"

"Thanks I need to say today that you will all be released from Darkness today," replied Harry, "We need to leave you all know where you are to be and what you have to do."

There was a loud cheer that went up as Harry led them out of Gryffindor tower and as they went through the halls the other DA members joined the line.

As they entered everyone was surprised to see several other Aurors and Ministry officials that hadn't been at the Order meeting the other night.

As the DA settled at one table and sat quietly they nibbled at the food that had appeared. Harry walked up to the Ministry group and just stared at them.

"Excuse me Mr Potter why are you staring at us?" asked a blond witch at the back.

"I want to know why you are all here?" questioned Harry curiously.

"We finally realized that if we want to win we have to fight," answered a man that looked as if he would faint at the first sign of a fight.

"Fair enough please have something to eat. There is going to be a bit of a wait," replied Harry calmly.

The Ministry group slowly moved over to a table with food and sat down and ate breakfast in silence.

As the morning wore on Harry saw people become more and more anxious but there was nothing they could do till Tom showed up.

Around half past ten there had bin a break out of pathetic arguments over things like food and seats. Harry could tell everyone including teachers was trying to control themselves but it just wasn't working.

Thinking quickly Harry stood on the empty Slytherin table and caused several deafening bangs on the table which shut everyone up.

"I know you're all nervous," began Harry as his scar started to give painful twitches, "But arguing amongst ourselves is pointless, if you need to burn energy practise your fighting. Don't waste your energy on each other………AAHHH!"

Harry fell to his knees as his scar exploded in pain, Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran over and helped him sit down as several people looked on scared.

A few minutes later Harry managed to block the pain, looking up he said, "Tom is on his way, WE FIGHT FOR LIGHT AND IT ENDS TODAY. GO!"

Everyone got up and left, the DA member got in place, the Order members were in place and the Ministry group went wherever they could. There were only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus and Dumbledore left in the hall.

"This is it," commented Ron

"This is it," agreed Ginny as Hermione nodded.

"Today Tom is destroyed for good," replied Harry.

"We need to go Harry the first Death Eaters have arrived," responded Dumbledore.

"Okay, everyone be safe and don't die without a fight," answered Harry.

The five left the Great Hall and followed the corridor out to the grounds. Scanning the horizon quickly Harry saw the DA group fighting brilliantly, but there was no sign of Tom yet.

"Take down as many as you can, they don't enter the castle," ordered Harry.

They all split up and started the fight in earnest, Harry struck several Death Eaters down by lightening. He corned a Death Eater up against the castle wall.

"Time to die Potter," sneered the Death Eater.

"Malfoy I should have known, prepare to die yourself. _Caedo Doleo!" _spoke Harry coldly.

Malfoy began screaming in agony as he died from the inside out, every internal organ began to fuse together before turning into mush. Throughout the whole thing Malfoy was conscious till the curse reached his brain.

Harry walked away from the dead man and rejoined the fight all the time keeping his eyes open for Tom. He knew that killing one of the inner circle Death Eaters was sure to bring Tom out he just wasn't looking forward to facing off with Malfoy junior.

Taking down seven more Death Eaters with all types of different curses that either made them suffer or die instantly. Harry quickly glanced around, so far they were holding against Tom's army.

Just as he was going to take down another couple of Death Eaters, Harry saw them retreating to form a line. Perplexed the others did the same and stood behind Harry in a line.

"What's going on Harry?" asked Hermione, she had a bloody nose and bits of clothing were ripped with cuts underneath them.

"I don't know," whispered Harry confused.

"Lets fight then!" exclaimed the man from the Ministry earlier.

"No wait," instructed Harry holding out his hand.

No one moved for a full five minutes, everyone was pumped up on adrenalin and breathing heavily. There was not a sound to be heard, slowly the Death Eaters made a gap in their ranks and Tom joined them.

"Well, well, well I never imagined you to lead innocents into a battle?" taunted Tom, he didn't need to shout as it was so quiet.

"These people are not innocent you made sure of that Tom," answered Harry un-baited.

"DON'T CALL ME TOM I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!" shouted Voldemort angrily.

"You are too easy to rile up Tom and your late," called Harry.

Breathing heavily Voldemort let out a angry cry before shouting, "KILL THEM ALL BUT LEAVE POTTER TOO ME!" TODAY IS THE DAY WE SHOW THE WORLD HOW POWEFUL WE ARE!"

The Death Eaters got a menacing gleam as they began advancing towards Harry and his army. Harry held his side back until the Death Eaters were a meter away.

Harry managed to take two Death Eaters down as he ran over to Voldemort and cast a shield around himself till he was ready to cast the final curse.

"Potter ready to die?" asked Tom merciless.

"I am not the one who will die today," retorted Harry. Coldly.

"Then take down that pathetic shield and fight me," commanded Voldemort taking out his wand.

Harry-again-quickly scanned his army and although they were working hard they were still not reducing the Death Eaters numbers.

Angrily Harry took down his protective shield and summoned Godric's Gryffindor sword.

Laughing Voldemort taunted, "You really think that little sword can kill me? _Crucio!_"

"_Confuto!_" chanted Harry.

The Crucio curse stopped in mid air before it dissipated into thin sir. Swinging the sword Harry lunged at Tom but was stopped by Tom's own sword.

"You didn't really think I'd come after you unprepared?" smirked Voldemort.

"Well you are a little slow," retorted Harry.

The duel began in earnest then it seemed that magic had been forgotten as they swung, lunged, jabbed and blocked at each other.

Several times Tom caught Harry in the arms, legs, and sides causing several of them to bleed profusely leaving a trail of blood as they moved around.

But Harry didn't feel the pain of the sword cutting him or the loss of blood as he took swing after swing at Voldemort. Raising the sword over his head Harry brought it down cutting off Voldemort left hand.

"ARGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" screamed Voldemort in agony.

Not wasting another second Harry swung his sword again and cut of Voldemort wand hand. Voldemort dropped his sword as his hands fell to the floor lifeless.

Throwing his sword down Harry cast a spell, "_Consisto commeo utrimque tergum,"_

And Voldemort fell to his back unable to move as a puddle of blood began to form at the side of him from his hands.

Harry slowly stood to the right of Tom as he took a potion out of his pocket. Kneeling down in the blood Harry forced open Tom's mouth and poured the potion down his throat. The amount of potion poured into his throat Voldemort didn't have much choice but to swallow.

Standing back up Harry threw the empty bottle away and waited for the potion to work through Tom's system.

Voldemort felt the potion go through his body and then pain spread through his veins like fire. A few minutes later he was left gasping for air with a strange feeling inside of him, running to every nerve ending.

"W-What…did you…do to me…"questioned Voldemort in pain.

"I took your magic," began Harry calmly, "Normally it would kill any witch or wizard but you were immortal so I took your magic and made you more…more mortal,"

"How dare you!" exclaimed Voldemort coughing up blood.

Just shrugging Harry brought the spell to the front of his memory. Also bringing his full magic to the front he raised both hands palm face down over Voldemort body and began to chant.

"_ABOLEO_ _CORPUS, MENTIS, ANIMUS! ABOLEO_ _CORPUS, MENTIS, ANIMUS!_" Chanted Harry, a white bright light began to glow getting brighter every time he said the spell, "_ABOLEO_ _CORPUS, MENTIS, ANIMUS!_ _ABOLEO_ _CORPUS, MENTIS, ANIMUS!_ _ABOLEO_ _CORPUS, MENTIS, ANIMUS!_ _ABOLEO_ _CORPUS, MENTIS, ANIMUS!_ _ABOLEO_ _CORPUS, MENTIS, ANIMUS!_ _ABOLEO, ABOLEO! __ABOLEO_ _CORPUS, MENTIS, ANIMUS"_

Voldemort felt his body die first, then his mind and then his soul. The white light surrounded him till he felt no more, knew no more, he was dead and not able to resurrect himself.

The white light didn't stop growing until it had taken all the Death Eaters fighting lives. But instead of killing Snape it just took his Dark Mark.

Slowly the light receded into Harry's hands, looking around the battle field he smiled at the out come before passing out.

As several DA, Order, teachers, and Ministry people took him to the hospital wing they noticed his scar had gone, his fore head was forever un marked by his scar.

* * *

Seven days passed and Harry was still in a coma, Madam Pomfrey had said that apart from his magic extension and cuts he was physically fine and all they could do was wait.

So wait they did, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus and several DA members would sit and talk to him about anything and everything. Once Dumbledore had stopped by with Petunia and let her talk to him.

There had been many people injured and a few parents had lost their life in the battle. Surprisingly the two DA groups all managed to survive, the most injured person was a second year Hufflepuff girl names Alana. She had bin subjected to several Crucio curses and a cutting curse top her main vein in her right leg.

Alana would suffer with a limp to the right and had problems with her short term memory, although she could remember people's faces. But the headmaster had offered her support so she could continue her schooling.

There were several cases of broken limbs, and several people had bin subjected to dark curses, but nothing that serious to raise alarms.

The Daily Prophet had been swarming all over the school looking for a inside scoop on the battle but either the students chose not to comment or said they weren't present. Finally Dumbledore had ordered them off the school premises until Harry had awoken.

And so the days passed the students that had left had returned to school. There had bin funerals held for the fallen and a celebration of the light that was now creeping into the hearts of witches and wizards every where.

There were also stories flying around the castle as to how Fudge had died. Apparently he had bin on his way to somewhere when he just dropped dead of course the people in the battle had know what caused his death, the spell Harry cast had.

By the third day after the battle Dumbledore had talked to the school about going back to lessons but several students refused saying it was to early. So Dumbledore let the school do as it wished for the next two weeks before getting back into a normal routine.

Sunday morning 5th April found Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus sitting at Harry's bedside talking to him again about the last few days.

When they still didn't get any response from him they all fell silent.

Taking his hand Ginny commented, "Please wake up Harry, if you don't they will send you to St Mungos, just open your eyes please,"

"Ginny don't you'll only up set your self," soothed Ron.

"But he has to wake, he just has to," replied Ginny growing distraught.

"And he will in his own time," reasoned Remus.

"Come on there is nothing more we can do, lets get something to drink," suggested Hermione.

Nodding Ginny got up and followed the other three towards the door, they only got half way there when a voice stopped them in there tracks.

"Going…so…soon…" spoke up Harry, his voice hoarse.

Turning around Ginny ran back over and asked, "How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"Water," croaked Harry.

Taking the glass from the bedside cabinet and poured some cool water into it from the jug before handing it to Harry.

Harry shakily took the glass in two hands and slowly sipped the water, after he finished he handed it back to Ginny and lay back against his pillows.

"How do you feel?" asked Ginny again.

"Um………I feel fine," answered Harry.

"Good because if you ever get hurt again ill personally make sure you don't feel _fine_ when you wake up," threatened Ginny, but there wasn't much impact as her smile betrayed her words.

Pretending to gulp nervously Harry smiled and replied, "Okay I promise not to. Did anyone die?"

"Harry are you sure you want to know I mean you have only just woke up?" questioned Hermione concerned.

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes,"

"I'm afraid that some Order members and Ministry officials died," answered Remus solemnly.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get them killed," apologized Harry quietly.

"And you didn't my boy," spoke up Dumbledore, "You led them into a battle they knew they may not have survived. I know they are looking down on you happy that you destroyed a monster and let there children live in peace,"

Looking towards the door Harry replied, "Thank you sir,"

"No problem Harry. Now Madam Pomfrey would like to check you over," responded Dumbledore.

Harry didn't think hew would have had the energy to argue with the matron so he let her examine him without a fuss. Madam Pomfrey found he was mental and physically fine if not still slightly tired.

"Now I want you to keep the amount of magic you use to a minimum. Also I want you to get plenty of rest and don't over do it and yes you can leave tonight if you wish," explained Madam Pomfrey anticipating his next question.

Yawing Harry replied, "I'll stay tonight, I'll see you guys tomorrow yeah?"

"Night Harry," the three friend chorused.

Harry turned on to his side and vaguely heard what was being said around him, although he knew that I was over he could live life normally. Well as normally as any famous person could, but he knew life would be good from now on. He had gamily and friends around him to help him.

* * *

**(A/N: The Latin translations are as follows**

_ABOLEO_ _CORPUS, MENTIS, ANIMUS_** >Destroy, body, mind, and soul.**

_Consisto commeo utrimque tergum >_**stay down on back.**

_Confuto >_**halt.**

**These are used by a Latin-English translator I found on the internet so please if they are wrong don't flame about it but tell me what is wrong and I shall get around to correcting it.)**


	8. Epilogue

**Title: **Leopard and Wolf.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing's: **H/G and R/Hr.

**Summary:** The summer after fifth year Harry is angry at everyone and pushes everyone away. Until someone manages to convince him it isn't his fault. With a new guardian, a love interest, new powers, and Death Eaters. Oh and of course who could forget Voldemort! The new term is going to be an interesting one...

**Authors Notes: **Well here it is everyone the very, very, very last chapter and I want to thank everyone who reviewed this fic your reviews spurred me on to complete this fic and I thank you for sticking with me through to the end and the end is here.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Ten years later 25 year old Harry James Potter was heading home to his wife of 5 years Ginny Potter and their two year old daughter Sarah Lilly Potter.

After finishing at Hogwarts Harry had decided to work as a social worker in both the Magical and Muggle world for miss-treated children, no one deserved to have been treated as he had been and he set out to change that.

Most of the children he helped sent him cards of thanks and he would always stick them to his wall in his office.

Like most working parents Harry and Ginny had to juggle there time so that they could at least spend some time with Sarah as a family as often as possible.

But with Ginny working as a part time healer at a newly opened small clinic in Hogsmeade it was hard. Sometimes her rota would change so that it was impossible for either Harry or Ginny to look after Sarah.

This resulted in many a floo call to friends and family. Many a time Molly was more than happy to watch the bubbly little baby.

Sarah Lily Potter was a spitting image of her mother with Harry's green eyes. But her attitude was a mixture of both parents she was very courageous always seeking things out just like her father yet her temper could rival her mothers.

Her magic had just started to show and many a times her parents would take something off her and five minutes later she would have the same item back in her hand without even moving from her position.

Opening the door to his house Harry waited for the usual squeals of laughter or baby talk to be heard from his daughter so when he didn't hear anything her grew worried.

Taking his coat off and draping it on the back of the chair in the kitchen Harry made his way to the living room, completely missing the note on the refrigerator door.

Entering the living room the sight that met him made him smile warmly and his worry disappear. There laying on his back on the settee fast asleep was Remus with a baby Sara fast asleep on his chest.

Glancing at the calendar on the wall Harry realized it was the full moon that night, which meant if Remus had bin looking after a hyper active baby he would be exhausted.

Creating a blanket Harry silently crept over to the two and draped it over them Sarah let out a sigh but didn't wake.

Leaving the living room Harry headed back into the kitchen to get a drink of juice. Despite them being a magical family, Harry had insisted they do some of the things the muggle way.

At frist Ginny had bin a bit reluctant but after a while it was just second nature to her and some things she did enjoy doing the muggle way.

Going over to the refrigerator Harry finally spotted the note, taking it from the magnet he read, _Emergency at work won't be home till late, Remus watching Sarah. Love Ginny._

Sighing Harry screwed up the note and threw it away before getting his drink and sitting at the table.

There had bin many breakthrough potions for werewolves over the years but still no one could figure out how to actually cure them. The potions that had been developed were just mainly them keeping their minds and pain relief.

Harry glance up at the picture that he kept on the side, it was him, Hermione, and Ron at graduation day they were all smiling and laughing.

Things had defiantly changed since then, he was a social worker, Hermione worked as Transfiguration professor after Dumbledore retired and McGonagall became headmistress. Ron had gone in to do what he had always wanted to do, work as an Auror.

But with all the changes in their lives Harry would not change a single thing about his past or how his future was going to end.

For now he had everything he ever wanted and what more could he ask for. Life was good and he was happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
